Life Is Inescapable
by BCDW
Summary: Piper Halliwell has been gone for two years after she was taken away by demons. What happens when the two remaining Charmed Ones and a whitelighter who lost his wife find their long lost loved one, but the circumstances are entirely different? Magical fic
1. Two Years She is Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed……….. I think that'll do. Don't feel like pulling a practical joke… lol. And this goes to all of the chapters. **

**AN: Hey guys… Well, here is that new fiction I was talking about… It doesn't mean I am stopping the other fiction, it will go on as usual, but I just came up with this idea and wanted to post it. It is entirely different from my four other fictions, and I probably won't be doing another one like this. But one thing remains... our two favorite characters;  
**

**This fiction is mainly surrounding around Piper, but will have her sisters involved, and of course Leo… (Wink)**

**This is happening somewhere the end of season five, but Leo and Piper never had any kids. You'll see the rest of the differences along the way. **

**You guys review and let me know what you like and don't like, and tell me if you want more of this. Enjoy!!**

_**CHAPTER I**_

OOO **Two Years She is Gone** OOO

An unpleasant feeling crept over her even before she cracked her eyes open.

The woman was lying on the familiar hot ground of the underworld floors, covered with the shreds of clothing whose smell she knew all too well. She's been sleeping in those shreds every single night for the past two years.

_Two years. _Two whole years. Exactly to the day. That was what conjured the feeling.

She took a deep breath from the constantly worm air of the dark underworld, and rose to her feet.

God… _Two YEARS_.

It seemed delusional. But she remembered that day that changed everything like it was just two weeks ago.

It was a normal day… no one had suspected what happen that very night.

"Are you up?" Rassalas's voice came.

Piper looked up at his figure, rising six feet high above her.

She got to her feet, and gave a small nod of respect.

"The Source will be here tomorrow. He will be having a session with you. Prepare yourself Piper; be clean. You know well that he doesn't like it dirty." Rassalas, Piper's official owner said.

He was the one who captured her, and by that made the best capture in history.

After all; she was a _charmed one_. The eldest one of the three. And she became the Source's official favorite of them all.

Her main job was to be in a one on one match with a demon once a week, and demons from all over the underworld would come to watch her defeat the one that came to challenge her. She'd always won.

That was the only time her powers were working. In that cage she was put in to fight. Outside, she hasn't been able to use them. She feared she'd already forgoten how.

"Yes… I know." Piper answered.

More then anything, she feared those 'sessions' with the Source. He did different things with her each time. It was mostly sex. The kind that would leave her physically bruised and mentally shocked. Demons were no different then cold hearted humans.

"Do a good job for me, will ya? You know the motto, if you do good; I do good. And I get good. You can go now." Rassalas said, and flamed out.

Piper could shimmer now. She could only do it twice a day; to go out of the underworld to the human world, then back down.

She shimmered to her small apartment in San Francisco and went to take a shower. She took a glance down at her body while it was washed with hot water.

She still had fresh scars from her last session with the Source, even though it wasn't the worst one. Closing her eyes, she pulled her hair up and down, adding some shampoo, hoping that maybe some day her hair would look like it used to.

It never did. It was a mess now. And she didn't have the energy to try and free the tangles. She pulled her hair up and tied it quickly, never looking in the mirror which she used to love. Now she hated her reflection. It was disgusting and humiliating. Exactly the way she felt.

Piper tried to get a normal job in the human's world, one which once used to be hers, but the only place that agreed to hire her without giving a phone number and any kind of ID was some night bar which only had married bastards who cheat on their wives come. They all get drunk within the first half hour.

When she said she had no ID to show them, the owner just felt her ass and laughed, saying she was hired.

She was disgusted, but she needed the money.

And so, she's been working at these kinds of places for two years. Every few months she would break down and leave the place, unable to take it any longer, but she always came back to find a new bar. There's only so long that one can survive without any money income.

Once, Piper didn't have to work for others; she owned her own club. God, how she missed those days.

She'd sneaked to the street her club is at one day, only about two months after she was taken away. She waited from early morning, and finally in the afternoon she saw her former sister, Phoebe, walk in.

She knew they were still running P3, and seeing one of her sisters again was like jumping into heaven. She lost herself and started walking towards her, but Rassalas had flamed her right back down to the underworld and punished her. Piper never attempted to try and contact her family again.

She knew she wasn't worth it. Not after what she did to that man… not after what they made her do to that innocent man about two years ago.

She shook her head, and got back to the practical stuff.

Her shift was from 7 pm that day. She had many hours to burn.

_Two years._

The words came back to her with a bang. It's been that long. That long since she's been separated from her two sisters and husband. And she hated dwelling on it. She knew very well that the chances that she would ever get to see any of them again were very minor.

She came out of the shower and wrapped herself in her blanket which she was using as a towel.

She quickly put on her only pair of jeans and a loose shirt, then a long jacket she found not long ago.

The money she was earning was only enough for the basics like food and water, and of course renting the apartment. She didn't have to pay much though; the one who rented it to her agreed to let her stay for a low payment if she would go on various 'dates' with him. She was ok with it… he never did to her anything she didn't want him to, unlike many other man figures in her life. Berney (or Bernard) was 72 years of age. The dates they had were more of nice conversations. He said that ladies his age were cranky and unbearable. Berney had outlived his family, his son that is, and saw Piper as his best buddy, along with the other 70 plus guys.

Aside from Berney, Piper had a few friends where she worked; the other waitresses. She didn't have much in common with any of them, but they all hated that place and were there for the same reason; desperate need in money.

And that was Piper's life for the last two years. She has turned 28 this year, she wasn't sure when exactly. She only knew the days of the week, never the date.

She missed her old life more then anything. Every night, she dreamt about the old days. And Rassalas knew. He would meditate regularly, trying to make her forget… but it was to no use. Piper could never forget her loved ones; she would die before she did.

OOO

By the time Paige Halliwell dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen, her sister was already there.

Phoebe was reading -or rather looking at- a news paper. Paige walked around the table and noticed she was staring at the sports section. Phoebe never read the sports section.

"Morning Pheebs." Paige said, heading for the counter where coffee was already made.

"Paige, I didn't notice you came in." Phoebe acknowledged.

Paige took a seat across from her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Phoebe shrugged.

They both knew what today was. Feeling that uncomfortable feeling that they both felt when it was obvious the discussion was leading to Piper, they both looked down at their coffees and took a slip.

"Work today?" Paige asked. It was a Saturday.

"Yep. I'll be back early though. Maybe we can do something together." Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good. We should go see a movie or something. Invite Leo." Paige said.

They both stared at each other. They knew they were fooling themselves by the small talk.

The past two years have been different for the family.

After Piper was taken, it has been a hell demon wise.

Everyone was out to kill the two remaining charmed ones. The house was now permanently guarded by very strong crystals that the two sisters worked very hard to get, and only the upper level demons were able to break inside and attack.

They hardly saved any innocents these days. Now it was just about surviving, while leading their normal mortal life.

Paige thought back to the time where they were still trying to get Piper back.

About a month after she was taken, they broken to where she was at and wanted to take her back home, but she wouldn't come. She said it was too late. They tried so hard to convince her, but she wouldn't come. They knew she wanted to. They saw the tears in her eyes. Before they had any more time, a demon shimmered in and they were forced to leave.

They never saw her again after that. For all they knew she was already dead. Leo has never been able to sense her since then.

_Leo. _

Paige could still remember what Leo once used to be. Nothing like what he had become… Now he was a cold man, with hardly any emotions. He was good to others, but she knew that he hated himself. He was still close to the sisters, but it was nothing like what he was with Piper.

"Are you ok?" It was now Phoebe's turn to ask.

Paige wanted to say that she was, but she couldn't. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here…" Phoebe said, opening her arms towards her younger sister, embracing her with a hug. It was going to be a hard day, for everyone.

Piper was sitting on the dark of the dark interior.

It was morning, and today was the day in which she had to attend a session with the source.

The underworld felt as hot as usual, but Piper still felt chills going down her spine, knowing what was coming.

She heard steps advancing towards her, and was terrified that it was the Source, but then Rassalas's figure appeared in front of her instead.

"He is already here. Be a good girl, he is in a bad mood." He said, and left all together.

Piper closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

She knew he wouldn't kill her, he never did. It wasn't death that she feared.

Every time he came, he would take out his rage on her; he would talk to her, get inside of her, then leave for a month. She has seen his vulnerable side. He might have been the strongest demon alive, but Piper knew his secret. He was half human. He had feelings.

"Good evening, Piper." His voice came from behind.

Piper's head snapped to look at him. He was wearing his black robe, and as soon as he removed his long hood Piper saw his half smiling expression. He looked just like a regular human when he wasn't in the form of Balthazar. God, how she hated him.

"Now, now, I'm sure you don't hate me that much." His said, chuckling.

She knew he could easily read her thoughts like he could with every other demon and prisoner, but she had long given up trying to avoid them. Thoughts weren't something that was possible to control.

"How have you been, Piper?" He asked casually, walking over to a drink bar. He poured vodka in a large goblet for himself, and advanced towards Piper.

"Can't complain." Piper said, like she always did.

He came over, and lowered himself next to her.

His hand reached over and gently touched her hair.

"It's dirty." He said.

Piper didn't respond to that.

"I don't like it when you're dirty." He repeated, his voice getting harsh.

"I cleaned myself, sir." Piper muttered.

"Well, maybe you need to learn how to 'clean yourself' better. Don't you have the slightest respect? Do you even realize how hard I work every day?!" One of his self pitying speeches was on its way.

"Yes sir, I know very well." She said, trying to sound obedient.

"No you don't! Strip yourself out of your clothes." He ordered, gulping the last of his vodka and throwing the now empty goblet to the stone floor, breaking the glass into pieces.

Piper did as she was told, knowing now to argue with orders. She had learned that in the hard way.

She started unbuttoning her long-sleeve shirt. But before she could finish the Source's hands reached her shirt and gripped it, ripping it off of her.

Piper winced, now realizing that his temper was higher then usual.

She hurried to start and take her pants off, but the Source pulled her to her feet by her shoulders, and with the same grip he pressed her roughly against his chest, and his mouth grasped hers in no time.

As his tongue was doing what he pleased in her mouth, his sharp fingers were digging painfully into her arms. Piper had no other choice but to let him do her as he pleased.

After a few moments, he pulled away and lowered her back on the ground, while his chilly hands were traveling along her back, making her cold from inside, not even bothering to take her braw off, although Piper knew well that would come later.

His body ordered her to lie on the ground, and he settled on top of her in a sitting position, having her waist between his legs.

His hands moved to her neck, and from there he started lowering them down until he reached her abdomen, where he chose to start placing soft kisses.

"You have a fight tomorrow. With Harcanzas." He said between kisses.

"No…" Piper moaned. The last time she went against Harcanzas she had barely come out alive. They were both badly injured by the end of the match; too injured to continue their fight. Neither came out as the winner. That was about a year ago.

"What did you say?" He asked, pulling up.

Piper shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please…" She pleaded.

His hands left her stomach to grip her neck tightly.

"How dare you challenge my command?" He asked. She knew he was enjoying it all.

As he tightened his grip, Piper was starting to see white spots filling her vision. Barely conscious, she kicked her knee up out of reflex to protect her own life, hitting the man on top of her so that his hands finally let go.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed. He wasn't hurt, but he was mad.

Piper, using the opportunity, crawled away from underneath him, trying to breathe normally again, both her hands gripping her chest with pain.

Only then she realized what she had just done.

"We've been through this before. Do you really want me to 'explain' it to you again?!" He exclaimed.

A fire ball was formed in his hand, and he through it right at her. It was a low energy ball, so it only managed to make her stumble backwards.

"You _will_ have a match with Harcanzas tomorrow, weather you like it or not, I don't fucking care!" He advanced towards her, and Piper panicked. A knife shimmered into his hand, and Piper remembered all too well what damage he was capable of doing to her with that knife.

Piper then made a mistake. Out of fear, she shimmered out of the underworld and up to the surface of earth; somewhere she knew the Source wouldn't risk following her.

But as she was shimmering out, she heard him call; "Rassalas! Go after her…" calmly, and laughed.

She shimmered back into a gloomy ally a few blocks away from her apartment.

Before she had time to process what she has done, Rassalas flamed in right in front of her, his eyes burning with rage.

OOO

Phoebe let out a deep sigh. She knew that the day was close to end, and all she wanted was to get in bed and fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Yesterday left deep sorrow throughout the family. Their thoughts were all still on Piper.

They spent the day together, Paige Leo and herself. Piper was only mentioned a few times. It was still hard to talk about it.

Even Daryl had come, probably remembering just as well as all the others that it has been exactly two years since she was gone.

Phoebe climbed underneath her blanket and dropped her head on the pillow.

That was when a premonition hit her;

-------

A tall dark skinned demon was standing in a gloomy ally, a blue energy ball in his hand. Soon enough the energy ball was fired at something that was sitting against a brick wall and a woman's scream was clearly heard.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The demon yelled, and moved forward to pull the long haired woman to her feet, smashing her against the wall. He then pulled her back and pushed again, repeating that as he screamed.

"Have you lost your fucking brains?! Why in HELL did you think you have the right not to obey?!!"

-------

Phoebe was pulled out of the premonition with a start.

She couldn't make out the features of the demon or the woman, but she caught a glimpse of the street that the ally went from and recognized it.

Phoebe jumped out of bed, and headed running towards Paige's bedroom.

"PAIGE! Get up! Come up to the attic, we have an innocent to save…"

**AN: I'm sure you guys are guessing who the innocent is… **

**BTW; you've probably figured out that the Source is Cole… but he never had any love interests with Phoebe, he is simply the Source of all evil. I just wanted to use his character. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue, I still haven't written more chapters so I can go either way. Thanks!**


	2. Good No Longer

**AN: Thank you all so very much for reviewing… It took me some time to write this chapter, until I came up with the best way to (I hope). You all enjoy… More of Leo in this one. **

_**CHAPTER II**_

OOO **Good No Longer** OOO

By the time she heard her younger sister flopping up the stairs to the attic, Phoebe was already swishing through the pages of the book, trying to find the dark skinned demon she saw in her premonition a few minutes ago.

"What's going on?" Paige muttered, looking half asleep.

"Premonition; innocent; gotta find demon." Phoebe summarized.

"Right." Paige sighed, probably knowing that it was going to be an all-nighter. "Any luck?"

"Not yet."

"What did you see?"

"Umm… well, it was actually a bit awkward. A demon was… torturing this woman, in an ally that connected with Robinsons street. I don't think he was even trying to kill her. He was mad at her for not… 'Obeying'?" Phoebe started to consider her premonition herself.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it sounds like the 'woman' was a demon herself, if she and the demon know each other." Paige said, glancing at the book as Phoebe was flipping to the next page.

"I wouldn't have gotten the premonition if we didn't have to save her. Oh! I think that's him…" Phoebe said, stopping at a page where the words 'Rassalas' were printed above a muscular figure of the demon Phoebe had seen.

Paige walked around the book, and after a moment announced; "An upper level one. I don't remember us ever fighting him… and we did fight most of the demons in this book in the past two years."

"True. It says that he's the source's first man. He's been one to the last three sources." Phoebe said.

"That can't be good. Do we really want to get the source to start hunting us personally? The demons he's been sending is quite enough." Paige pointed out.

"We'll just grab the girl and get out of there. There's no vanquishing potion, but I'm sure we can use one of our strong ones to weaken him a bit, then orb out with our innocent."

"Sounds like a plan. You go get dressed; I'll grab the potions and wear something other then pink pajamas myself. Are you sure the premonition was at night?"

"It was early hours of morning… maybe five. But we better get there now so that we don't miss them. We still have to find the ally…" Phoebe rambled, already walking down the stairs to her room.

In twenty minutes time they were ready to go, each stuffing their sweatshirt's pockets with a few potions.

"Alright, off we go." Paige said, grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing out.

OOO

"Rassalas… Wait, let me explain…" Piper pleaded. One of his hands was clutching a chunk of her hair, while another held a knife against her throat.

"You, fucking, bitch." He whispered. His face was all sweaty with fear.

She knew, he was afraid of what the Source might do to him as a punishment for her behavior. But what concerned Piper was what Rassalas what going to do to her first.

He traced the knife along her cheek, just enough so that the tip would go inside her skin and make her feel the warm blood roll down her cheek and further down her neck.

Piper squeezed her eyes tightly, afraid to wince.

She opened them again when he wasn't touching her any longer.

"I'm sorry…" She tried.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Rassalas yelled, obviously paying no attention to her pleading, and moved forward again to pull her to her feet, smashing her against the wall. He then pulled her back and pushed again, repeating that as he screamed with fury.

"Have you lost your fucking brains?! Why in HELL did you think you have the right not to obey?!!"

Piper didn't try to hide her cries any longer and let herself scream with pain that she wished would be released through her voice.

When she realized that two womanly figures were running their way, she didn't have time to ponder it because soon she felt Rassalas drop her back down and she quickly clutched herself as small as she could master, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

--OoO--

When they heard the screams, immediately they knew which direction to run to.

Phoebe recognized the demon right away, and lunched a potion to his feet.

He let go of the woman and turned around, but didn't seem to be harmed by the potion's effect.

"Paige, throw the stronger one!" Phoebe exclaimed, and Paige did so.

This time, the demon let out a groan and almost fell backwards. Almost.

"Ready? Throw!" Paige commanded, and they both threw the four remaining potions together. The demon screamed in agony, and after a few moments flamed out. He wasn't even nearly vanquished.

When they were sure he was gone, Phoebe and Paige took notice of the shaking figure on the ground, her long brown hair and hands never letting them see her facial features.

They shared a pitiful look, and took a step towards the woman.

She winced as they stepped closer, so Phoebe kneeled down so that the woman won't feel scared and suppressed with the sisters standing above her.

"It's ok… He's gone now. We'll help you." Phoebe said, feeling like she was talking to a scared and lost child.

Then the woman's head shot up, as if when she heard Phoebe's voice.

_Wait…oh… OH GOD._

Phoebe immediately jumped back to her feet and took a few steps backwards.

Paige must have noticed too, because her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock.

Phoebe tried to control her breathing. Could it be? Was it possible that the pale blood stained woman on the floor… _Piper??_

She scrambled to her feet and pressed herself against the wall even tighter, if possible.

"Piper?" Paige's voice asked, hardly audible.

But the woman let out a cry. She heard.

Still shocked, both sisters started closely moving towards her as if doubting their eye sight.

"N-no! Go away!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in front of herself in protection, never looking up at them. "You're not real! Go!!" She cried.

Phoebe felt the tears scrolling down her cheek. She recognized the voice all too well.

"Go get Leo." Phoebe said, and Paige orbed out immediately.

Piper's eyes focused at where Paige's orbs disappeared. They were wide; scared.

"Piper… oh god… It's me; Phoebe…"

She let out a loud cry again.

Phoebe took a deep breathe in, trying not to break down herself, and started slowly moving closer towards who looked like her long lost older sister.

Only she looked so much different. She'd lost so much weight, her skin was completely blanch, and her bare stomach was covered in what looked like fresh and painful scars. She was wearing no more then torn jeans and a bra.

When Phoebe finally had her hand touching her shoulder, she was convinced that she herself wasn't dreaming.

Piper, though, pulled away from her touch. She was shaking her head no.

But Phoebe was determined. The reached out again with both her hands, cupping Piper's cheeks in her pulms.

Piper's busy eyes finally focused on her.

"It's me, Piper. You're not dreaming." She whispered.

OOO

….Leo.....

….Leo….

…..LEO!!

Leo opened his eyes. Paige was calling him.

"Sir, I have to go." Leo informed the elder in front of him.

The elder nodded, understanding, and Leo orbed out.

He reappeared in the manor, a distressed Paige before him. "What is it?"

Paige seemed to be at a loss of words. Finally, she said; "We found her."

Leo's heart skipped a beat. 'She', to him, meant only one woman.

"…Her?"

Paige nodded.

"Phoebe is with her right now. Leo… I don't know if she's who we think she is… It's hard to tell." Paige said.

Leo nodded. "Let's go." He said quietly, and followed Paige's orbs.

The sight that was revealed to his eyes was… indescribable. He didn't recognize her very well, but he felt her presence strongly, something that hasn't occurred for one bit too long now.

The figure that resembled Piper was sitting down on the floor, leaning against a brick wall. Phoebe was kneeled down in front of her, talking.

When she took notice of the two figures behind her, Phoebe looked up.

So did Piper.

_PIPER._

He could see her chest starting to rise up and down rapidly; her eyes were dead set on him.

How he wanted to lunch at her and hug her, but he couldn't. The shape she was in was frightening to him. There was a huge gap of two years that he knew nothing about, and he couldn't accept that the small figure before him was his wife. He thought she was dead.

"You need to heal her Leo," Phoebe said quietly.

"No! You have to get out of here… Rassalas will be back…" She panicked.

That was when Paige came forward.

"No, Piper-"

"He'll kill you Paige!" Piper screamed.

Leo took a step back. The cold tears were blinding his vision.

"The manor is protected, no demon can get inside." Phoebe lie; some could, some always did.

He saw Piper hesitate. _Piper._ Could that really be her?

"Leo, heal her!" Phoebe ordered again. She was furious; Leo knew he wasn't the reason.

It took him every bit of energy he had to step forward and kneel down to put is arms forward, ready to heal.

"ORB OUT!" Paige screamed.

They all looked at where Paige was staring at with fear, and saw a dark-skinned demon, one which Leo assumed to be Rassalas.

A fire ball was hurled towards them, and Leo quickly grabbed Piper to his arms and orbed out with her, catching glimpses of Paige orbing out with Phoebe.

When they reappeared back in the manor, they took another moment to stay in silence, making sure the demon wasn't following them. When they knew for sure that he wasn't, Leo let himself glance at Piper in his arms.

She went unconscious while they orbed out, and now he headed towards the couch to set her lifeless body down, still hardly believing she was found.

Phoebe and Paige slowly stepped closer to the figure on their couch.

Phoebe's eyes shot up to meet Leo's. "Heal her!" She exclaimed.

Leo stepped forward again and extended his arms over her forehead and chest. Soon he started feeling the white magic streaming through his veins all the way to his fingertips.

At first they could all see the familiar white light reflected from his hands, until he felt like he was jolted with massive energy that pushed him away, and had to bring his hands up, unconnecting the magic.

Piper's body looked like it was electrocuted as it jumped slightly, then fell back in its former motionless position.

Leo's eyes were wide. He couldn't heal her. It was impossible…

"Leo?" Phoebe's voice came.

None of them were still fully aware that in front of them lay their sister and wife.

Now they had to deal with the facts; the blood flowing in Piper's blood was no longer Good.

It was Evil.

**AN: Dum Dum Dum!!! (eh).**

**Don't forget to leave that review we all know I love! Oh, and by the way, you probably noticed (those of you who've read my other stories) that I don't use; --OoO--**

**To separate phases in the story, but now use the fancy; OOO lol**

**Don't worry, it's just because this story is so much different from my others… I thought it looked more formal. Lol. I still love my original the most. But I'm sure you don't care about that… lol, review please.**

**Oh, and any of you new readers... If you're enjoying this story, you can check out some of my other ones... I have one that I started not long ago too.  
**


	3. Strangers Become Sisters Again

**AN: Thank you all SOOOO much for reviewing! I have some new reviewers too who I really admire your stories… I try to read one of each of my reviewer's stories but it takes a while… I'll get to them though! Thanks again!**

**This chapter might not be as good as the last, but it's important. I think you guys will like it… enjoy!!**

**BTW, half of you said that you hated me after my last chapter. Boo you! Lol**

**_CHAPTER III_**

OOO **Strangers Become Sisters Again **OOO

Phoebe dipped the towel in the small bowl of water, then squeezed it a bit so it won't drip.

She placed it upon her sister's cheek, removing some of the dried blood off.

Leo's words still rang in her head; "_I can't heal her… she's not a witch anymore Phoebe, she's a demon now…_"

Phoebe refused to believe that, and she was mad at the way Leo handled it. It was like… he didn't care for the fact that Piper was found. Instead, he went 'up there' to inform the elders of the situation. Maybe they would be able to point them in the right direction… because at the moment the family was in a complete loss.

Paige came from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of water, and replaced it on the table with the old one whose water was now red.

Her eyes traveled along Piper's body with an aw.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital Phoebe…" She offered in a small voice.

"We can't. That demon will be after her; she is safe."

Paige just gave a slight nod, and lowered herself next to Phoebe who was now placing the towel on top of Piper's forehead and leaving it there.

The whole situation seemed completely surreal. Here was Piper… the sister who Phoebe has long accepted to be dead, right here in their living room.

"Why don't you orb her upstairs to my room, she'll be more comfortable there." Phoebe said.

Paige nodded, placing her hands over Piper's arms and disappearing with her, followed by bright blue orbs.

OOO

Leo took a deep breath as he orbed into elder land.

He felt on the verge of tears, but knew he had to talk with an elder.

How could it be…? _How was it possible?_ He never told the sisters, but the elders told him she was dead about a year ago. They said that they _saw _her die; they said that a demon had killed her and she was vanished all together. Vanished, from this world, and the world after that.

But there she was, he touched her again, he held her. She was real, and she wasn't dead. She was alive, and she had evil blood running through her.

"Leo?"

Leo turned around to find one of the elders standing behind him, his hands crossed calmly in front of him.

"Something happened. What concerns you?" The elder asked, probably taking notice of Leo's tension.

"You lied to me. All of you; no one dared to tell me the truth." Leo hissed.

The elder looked taken aback.

"Leo, what is this nonsense? What are you talking about?" Elder Rendell asked, his eyebrows narrowing.

"You knew that she was alive, didn't you? Why the fuck did you tell me that she was dead!?" Leo shouted, making other elders gather to see what the commotion was about.

Rendell's eyes widened. He knew very well who Leo was referring to.

"You found her…" He said, and other elders seemed to have caught on.

"WHY!?" Leo insisted.

The elder's features softened.

"We told you she was dead because it was the right thing to do. Leo, you have to understand; Piper is not a witch anymore, she's not a charmed one. Piper is a demon's slave, she's evil Leo. There is nothing we can do to change that. I doubt she still knows who she is." Another elder walked up and said.

Leo turned to her, furious. "Wrong Genna; she recognized her sisters, she recognized _me_!"

"Where did you find her?" Another asked.

"Phoebe had a premonition."

"She wasn't meant to…" One of the elders told another, but Leo heard.

"I just don't fucking understand this!! When the hell did you decide that Piper, my _wife_ for heaven's sake, shouldn't be found?!"

"Because we knew there is no turning back for her! She has a direct contact with the source; don't you realize what a big thread it is to Good?! If he sets his mind to kill the two remaining Charmed Ones, we are all doomed!" Elder Rendell raised his voice, coming closer to Leo.

"But how do you know that we can't help her?! How can you just assume that she doesn't have hope? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

He was furious. Completely and utterly furious.

"Where is she right now?" Elder Genna asked.

"At the manor, with Phoebe and Paige. The manor is protected; demons won't be able to get inside."

"But for how long?" Rendell insisted.

"Look; what are you proposing? That we throw her back into the underworld? It's too late now Rendell, we've found her. And I don't give a shit about what you fear this might cause; you all have lost your senses all together. The girls will find a way to revive the good in her, whatever it takes." Leo was about to orb out, when Genna grabbed his hand.

"We'll help you Leo. Keep us informed." She said.

Leo nodded in response, and with that disappeared.

--OoO--

_Cold._

_Brrr. _

_It's cold. _

_Why is it so cold?_

She cracked her eyes open.

_Oh god, my head…_

Something seemed off.

It was never this cold in the underworld… it was always warm, almost hot when she'd wake up. How it was freezing.

It was dark; that didn't seem odd. But then Piper realized she was laying on something… soft. _No sense._

She went to rub her eyes but felt a dull sting to the side of her face.

What had happened? Was she at her apartment? But it smelled differently… it smelled good.

She found a source of small light coming from what seemed to be a window, and pulled herself up to open it. She parted the blinds, and bright light shot into her eyes.

She let out a wince. This was too bright… she didn't see that bright of a light in a long time; she never spent a morning on the upper world.

Then it struck her.

She started seeing images of her two sisters, hovering above her… then Leo was there. It all happened after she'd cracked and escaped from the source, but Rassalas had followed her. They saved her… oh god, it wasn't real. It was a dream, like all the others she had had.

_Cold. So cold. _

She extended her arms in search for something solid. Her hand collided with the wall, and Piper leaned on it, letting it guide her along.

At some point she stumbled on something and fell flat forward. The floor; it was cold too. The floor of the underworld was sometimes too hot to walk on.

She wasn't in the underworld, she knew that much.

A wave of pain seemed to have gotten to her, washing her from her toes and up.

_Why did she feel so week? _Feeling desperate, she let her head drop back to the cold floor.

Something that sounded like footsteps was coming closer. Then she heard a door swing, and everything went white.

Squinting, she realized she was in a room, and someone had turned the lights on. It all felt too surreal.

"Piper!"

Piper knew that voice. Soon, she felt many hands trying to help her up. So she let them; she pushed herself up with their help.

And there they were; Phoebe and Paige.

Afraid, Piper looked away and started taking notice of the room itself. She knew that room all too well, it was Phoebe's.

"Come here…" One of them said, leading her towards the bed she had probably slept on.

--OoO--

She was lying on the floor, flat on her stomach. Her arms seemed lost.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, and ran towards her sister. Paige kept staring, unable to move.

Finally, she came closer and helped Phoebe get… Piper, up. She still couldn't accept that it was her.

When they had her seated, Phoebe whispered for Paige to go get a glass of water, and she did as she was asked.

When she was back, Phoebe had Piper lay back down, but her brown eyes were staring deeply into her. Her eyes were different. They were scared… alarmed.

"Are you real?" Piper's voice asked. It was different too.

"Yes. Piper, this is real. Come on, just relax for a little. How does your head feel?" Phoebe asked.

Paige could tell that Phoebe was pretending that the frightened woman she was helping wasn't her sister. She would probably break down to tears if she did.

Paige came forward and handed Phoebe the glass of water. She gave it to Piper, who set up and drank from it, still staring at her sisters.

"How did you sleep?" Phoebe tried.

Piper just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to come downstairs with us? You can have something to eat…"

"I'm cold." Piper whispered.

Paige hurried to get one of Phoebe's winter sweaters, and handed it to her sister, who helped Piper into it.

It felt so awkward… Paige remembered Piper as the strongest woman she'd ever known, she was the one who had helped her when she struggled as a new witch… she pushed her forward, and Paige would always be grateful for that.

But here in front of her was a weak woman, one who looked beaten and worn out. Her skin was pale, and her hair was greasy. It was two years longer then it was the last time she saw it.

They wrapped her in a blanket, and stood before her awkwardly.

She didn't seem evil. She seemed… lost. Maybe Leo was wrong…

"We'll let you sleep some more." Phoebe started, taking Paige's hand and pulling it back.

"No… You're leaving again. You always leave. You come, and then you leave." Piper explained, shaking her head. She closed her eyes as if trying to make them disappear, but then opened them again, surprised.

Paige heard Phoebe let out a sob, and then lunch herself at Piper, hugging her tightly.

"We're not leaving, I swear to you Piper; we will _never_ leave you… _NEVER_." Phoebe cried.

Piper looked shocked at Phoebe's sudden embrace, but Paige could see her features soften, then her arms that were before alarmed at her sides now fell down, relaxing.

Paige, wanting to be in the picture, walked slowly to her sisters and joined them.

"We missed you so much." She finally said.

Piper was now crying. Her arms moved from their tight position and went to hug her sisters back.

This was Piper; Paige knew for sure now. But she knew well that she was different. God knows where she was these last two years… and now she was changed. She was evil now, as painful as that was to comprehend.. But they would change her, Paige knew they could. They were sisters; no one could bring them apart. Not again.

**_If only that was true. There was more to it none of them knew. Things would never be the same. THE END WAS COMING._**

**AN: I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of hearing soft music with a "…Hhhaaaaaaa…." in the background… Hear it or not, review please (;**

**Ok, I know the end was kind of freakish… But it has a reason. You'll see (Muahahahahaha!!!).**


	4. Lost Lovers

**AN: Thanks to all of you for the reviews!! I love them! Glad most of you are enjoying the fic… **

**This chapter is… well, you'll see. I thought it was sad. You guys enjoy it! **

_**CHAPTER IV**_

OOO **Lost Lovers **OOO

The sight that was opened to his eyes was… Unusual to him, at least after so long.

Paige was sitting on a couch, staring at the woman wrapped in a warm blanket. The woman was Piper.

Paige's eyes lightened when they noticed Leo, Piper's just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Leo! Good, you're here. What did they say?" Paige asked.

"They knew she was alive." Leo stated, his eyes locked on Piper's.

"What??"

Phoebe said, appearing from the kitchen.

Leo forced his eyes away from Piper to look at Phoebe.

"The elders knew for a while now." He said. He could still feel Piper's eyes on him. And as different as they seemed, his heart couldn't help but leap as he thought of her. _Saw her_. _She is right there…_

"I can't believe it!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

What did it mean? The fact that Piper was back… did that mean that things would finally be… ok again? Or were they just starting to fall apart?

OOO

Leo looked different.

He looked… tired. His hair was messier. His clothes were… gray. He wasn't the man Piper remembered him to be.

What had been in the last two years she's been gone? Why was she found now? Was there really a way out for her? Was it really possible to be free again? To be… 'Piper' again?

She thought of her apartment… of Barney. Her 72 year old 'boy friend'. She thought of her job… one which she's had to bare for two years. But the worst were the nights… The hot nights of the underworld. And the Source. God, he must have been so angry…

She couldn't concentrate on anything the rest of the humans in the room were saying. Who was she fooling? She knew well that Rassalas would have her back soon. She knew it.

More over; she felt it. He knew where she was. Every once in a while she'd feel a hot flash… she'd feel his presence. There was a point when she felt like he was poking her heart.

She winced.

The three other figures in the room stopped talking and turned their attention to her.

Rassalas was still trying to get through. She knew he could. He's done it before. About two year ago, when she killed that man. She might not have been controlling her body, but her hands were the ones covered with the blood of the innocent. She remembered it all too well.

The heat wave of his superior soul again hit her with a shock.

"What's happening to her?!" She heard someone ask.

Piper closed her eyes, feeling her body trembling, fighting against Rassalas's attempts to make her his again.

But she didn't see the black nothing that usually takes over when your eyes block out all sight; she saw flames… she felt them. They were Rassalas's flames. She started feeling what he felt.

He was seething, inflamed, furious, wrathful, raging… No; He was scared. _God… he was terrified._

"Piper!" someone had screamed. Then another someone. _Wait…_

She could still feel Rassalas. What if it was him calling her name… why was everything so confusing?

She snapped her eyes opened. Immediately, she could see the three somewhat familiar figures hovering above her. As she did so, she felt the hot sensation leave her body, leaving her to shiver.

It was cold again.

Rassalas was gone.

"Leo, this is not ok! Can't you do something for your _wife_!!?" Phoebe was saying.

Piper caught someone's hand, and held on to it tight. She wanted to say that he was gone now; but it all seemed like a mess. She wasn't comprehending anything…

"I'M TRYING!" Leo was shouting.

"Why is she so hot? She's burning!" Paige's voice came.

_Why were they all so loud_? She couldn't concentrate on a thing…

"Leo!" Phoebe again.

"He's gone now!" Piper tried. They listened.

"He's not here any more." She repeated.

"What? Who?"

"Ras-… Rassalas. He's gone."

"The demon?" Paige asked.

"I don't understand…" Phoebe complained.

"He's gone. He was here; now he's gone." Piper said. She tried to find words, but nothing that made too much sense would come to her.

Then she looked to Leo. His wide green eyes, ones which now seemed gray, were even wider and alarmed. She needed to talk to him. He would understand. She had to tell him.

"Are you ok?" He asked in his calm, suiting voice.

"Yes."

The four stayed in their awkward positions for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk?" Paige asked.

Piper extended her arm, placing her hand on Leo's knee.

Soon Phoebe and Paige left for another room after saying something to Leo, receiving a nod back.

When they were gone, Leo, slowly yet surely took a seat next to her.

"Rassalas tried to control me." She said after a few minutes of nothing.

"Control you? Is that what happened a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"I see. We'll get rid of him Piper." Leo started promising.

"No you won't. You can't. The Source will protect him." Piper said as a matter of fact. Because it was.

"We'll free you from this Piper. I swear to you." He said. He still seemed distant when he talked to her. He might have been sitting right next to her, but she felt almost like a stranger.

"Don't."

He didn't say more on the subject.

Another long silence took over. It wasn't a comfortable one like they used to have either.

"What happened to him?" Leo suddenly asked, looking down.

Piper knew all too well who Leo was referring to.

She looked down, ashamed.

"He died didn't he?"

"No!" Piper shot her head up, startling Leo.

"He didn't die. He lived. I had him about five months after they took me." Piper said.

Leo stared at her, wide eyed again.

"What?" He asked with no more then a whisper.

"He's alive." Piper said, not much louder.

"Where??"

"In the underworld."

"I can't believe this! You had our son this whole time? He was with you"

"I didn't have him with me Leo. I've only seen him about three times since he was born." She mumbled.

She saw the tears in Leo's eyes. She remembered well the day they finally found out they will have a baby. They've been trying for so long… and when the happy day came, it changed them in the best way possible.

Two months later Piper was taken, and the joy was over for them both.

Piper had her baby. He looked a lot like his father.

The last time she'd seen him about two months ago he was already at about 18 months of age… he gave no notice to her. He actually put this 'protective field' up. The Source was keeping him to feed from his powers. After all, what could be more powerful then the child of a white lighter and a Charmed One?

She closed her eyes again. It felt easier that way; no one to look you in the eye and judge.

She felt him as he was getting closer, leaning over. Soon he was touching her cheek. Then he was hugging her.

She pulled away. She didn't mean to, but she did.

He looked surprised.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry."

"Piper, you shouldn't be-"

"I'm sorry Leo. I can't." She stated, and got up.

Piper didn't mean their conversation to end the way it did. After she has gotten up, Leo who was still shocked about the fact that their son did survive, got up as well and left for the kitchen, where her two sisters returned from.

--OoO--

"Leo?" Paige asked as he came in.

"I have to go. I can't be here." He said, and orbed out.

Phoebe gave Paige a questioning look, and continued down towards the living room.

Piper was already lying down on the couch, her eyes closing.

_No. She wasn't just falling asleep_. She has been_ crying. _And now that Paige looked back at it, Leo had tears in his eyes when he left too.

**AN: this was kind of a sad chapter… pretty short too. Sorry about that… there still not much action going on, but I can promise you guys that it's coming! This Chapter was more to give you just a small peak into the past. Not much about what has been really happening in those two years for both sides has been discussed much, that is; Piper still hasn't told them what has been happening. And there is much more then what you guys already know… Review please! **


	5. It's Time to Tell

**AN: Hey guys… thanks to all of you for you very kind reviews. I've just realized there is 60 of you on the alert list, and almost as much on the favorites wide eyes now… I didn't pay attention to the number and now that I took a look it was a great surprise. **

**You guys don't forget to review though… most of you are writers yourself, and you know that that's the reason we really write… so people would say what they think. **

**About any questions like how did they take her away 2 years ago… you'll see, with time wink, but I'm very happy to see you're interested. **

**Enjoy all!!!**

_**CHAPTER V**_

OOO **It's Time To Tell **OOO

"Can you sense her?" The source asked, his patients long evaporated.

"Yes." Rassalas, who was struggling to get control over Piper, let out.

"What the hell is taking you so long then?"

"I can't… I can't get in. something is protecting her." Rassalas said, letting out a deep breath and opening his eyes.

"They must have taken her to their manor then."

"What do we do?" Rassalas asked.

"She shouldn't have run. You should have trained her better."

"Please, accept my apologies…"

"Shove it. I trusted you with one of the most important beings; an apology won't do. We need her back before Resurrection Day. That's in less then six days Rassalas… we need her back! We've been preparing to this for over two years. It won't work without her, you know it well."

"Yes sir, I know."

"Then why are you still standing here? Go! Go gather the strong ones. Alert them all. Tell them to be prepared for an attack on the Charmed Ones." He said, and with a nod Rassalas had flamed out.

That was when he heard a baby cry.

He wouldn't stop.

"Is anyone going to shut him up or what?!" The source exclaimed, turning around.

There, stood the 18 months old toddler, his eyes red with tears.

The demon that was watching over him ran into the room, alarmed.

"Sir, I'm sorry." She said, grabbing the boy to her arms.

"No; it's ok. Let him be. I want to have a talk with him. Privately."

She nodded, put the kid down, and stepped out of the room.

"Be quiet." The source demanded with his deep voice, and the boy soon was.

"You're mother is being a very bad girl you know." The source started, walking towards the boy, passing him by.

"If only we could perform the ceremony without her… But no. We'll need both of you for it to be perfect. After all, we can't very well change this world, not without a strong source of good on our side. If only you were a little older… maybe it would have worked then. But we need a charmed one. And we'll have her all right."

OOO

Leo leaned with his arm against the cold red metal of the Golden Gate Bridge tower.

His other hand he put over his chest, and squeezed his eyes shot.

It hurt. His heart. It hurt. It physically hurt.

He let out a wince, and let himself stumble to the floor.

His breaths were rapid… in and out… in… out…

Leo's slight physical pain seemed much stronger as he couldn't put difference between it and the inside hurt he felt. How could it be? He thought Piper was dead all these years… but he never even considered that his son was ever born, even thought he's had dreams about him almost as frequently as he dreamt about his mother.

He calmed down after a while.

That was when one of the elders, Genna, orbed next to him, and kneeled down with concern.

"Leo? What is it? We all felt your grieve…"

Leo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. How was he to explain? But wait… they probably knew.

"Did you know that she gave birth?" He asked, never looking up to Genna's eyes.

There was no answer for a few long seconds.

Leo looked up with his red eyes, and saw Genna's wide ones.

"Gave… Birth? To Whom?"

"To the baby she was expecting before she was taken. Did you know about it?" He asked, trying not to turn his sorrow into anger.

"No." She half whispered, looking away herself.

"He is with the source; Piper told me."

"What?" Genna said, louder now.

"What I just fucking told you Genna! The boy it with the source!" He exclaimed, feeling his chest hurt again with the words he himself pronounced.

She was a bit taken aback.

"We have to do something. There is no telling of what he could do with such a magical child… I mean; he must have powers… in not consciously, then subconsciously for sure… this is not good." Genna was panicking, crossing her arms in front of her with irritation.

"I can't do this anymore." Leo mumbled.

"What?" Genna said, as if being interrupted by Leo's nonsense.

"I will not do this anymore. I can't ignore that this is all personally directed to me. Not now, not now that… That P-Piper is back."

"Leo, I – _we _understand that this is all personal for you, but what you just said can't be ignored. We must immediately send someone to stop, or at the least find out, the source's plans with the child before it's too late. Do you have any idea how much damage he can do with a force of good with him?"

"He had Piper for all this time and you weren't worried."

"She is hardly good now Leo. Be thankful you seceded to get her into the house. The protecting field might reject her."

"No, Genna, not this time. This is _my _decision to make. Leave him alone, I'll take care of him".

"Leo, this touches _all_ of us."

"This is _my son_ we are talking about here!" Leo shouted getting up; sick of being the one who everyone was superior of.

"Leo, this is the future of us all! You need to get rid of your egoistic call and get with the program here. You know just as well as I do what this might mean. How much do you know about where he is… how long has he been there?"

"His entire short life. Piper said she never saw him much."

"Now; about Piper… did you figure out what to do?"

Leo couldn't take it, he came there for a time out, but he defiantly wasn't getting it.

Not caring anymore, he orbed away.

OOO

Piper waited for her sister to leave to another room before she stopped pretending to be asleep.

She didn't want to talk to anyone, as much as she'd missed them all. She couldn't stand the feeling of… being back. She didn't feel like she was back, not at all.

The look on Leo's eyes when she told them their… son was alive. It sliced her heart in two.

How dared he give her that look? She knew he was blaming her… and he was probably right. She didn't deserve it; she didn't deserve any of it.

Hesitating at first, Piper got up and took a few steps forward. _But wait_… where was she going? No where.

Piper then realized what was it that she really wanted. She wanted Leo to orb back to her and say how much he was sorry, and how much he still loved her…

But she knew all too well that he wouldn't.

And he didn't. _He didn't._

OOO

"Phoebe, she _is_ a demon!" Paige repeated.

"She is _not_ a demon Paige; the good is still inside of her. We can bring light to it again."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Paige asked, angry. She wasn't sure at what.

But Phoebe was even angrier.

"Paige, I swear, if you call her evil one more time…" She hissed.

Paige was taken aback. Phoebe has never talked to her in that way. Not unless she was under a spell… She wasn't this time.

"I'm sorry." Paige whispered.

"We _will_ find a way."

"There is nothing in the book. And Leo is not answering our calls. What is your way?"

Paige might have been overwhelmed by Phoebe's reaction, but she wasn't the kind to get scared and shut up. Not Paige.

"First step, Paige, we will bring our sister back. Then a Charmed One."

"How?" Paige insisted.

"Let her open up. Tell us where the hell she has been these last two years. She will have to tell us, and we will tell her. And then we can move on."

OOO

Piper heard the conversation well. She was upstairs now, and could hear every word spoken in the attic. She didn't plan to eavesdrop, but things turned out that way.

"_Tell us where the hell she was been these last two years…"_

Well, they had their answer. She was in hell. That's even how they called those… fights; 'The Battles of Hell'.

"_Yaahh!!! Oh! Look at that; she's angry today…" One of the animals (demons) was saying. About twenty others were saying the same, but Piper could only concentrate on one. _

_She forgot herself for a second, and paid for it when the lime-greenish demon whose name she failed to remember picked her up and through her at the metal of the cage the two were in. _

_Piper growled, and calls of 'boo' were heard from the 'audience'. They wanted _her _to win. Just so they could see her win again in the next battle._

_The demon put his arms up in the air and let out a cry of satisfaction. _

_She hated seeing them satisfied. Ignoring the pain that was forming in her upper back, Piper stretched forward on the floor and swung her leg so that it hit his, so he stumbled to the floor. It was easy since the demon had already been badly hurt and tired. The 'booing' quickly turned into cheers. It was then that she had the chance to take out the piece of stake in her pocket and put it right into his forehead. The could only use it when the winner of the battle was clear._

_He was dead right away. She'd learned that stabbing them in the chest wouldn't kill them; they didn't have a heart to kill. His blood was now all over her hands, and the crowd of demons were all on their feet, laughing hysterically. _

_Finally, she threw her hands out, and blew up the body. She couldn't do it while he was still alive, and freezing was a power that didn't work in the Cages of Hell. _

She found herself lacking air. Breathing in some, she had to hold on to the wall to keep herself standing.

The sensation of disgust was soon gone, and Piper could relax again. That was when her sisters came downstairs.

"-and I'd want to believe that if we make the potion just right, it might…-" Phoebe stopped.

"Piper!" Paige exclaimed, walking closer.

"Everything ok? Are you still sleepy of do you want to do something?"

"Thanks, no."

Paige glanced at Phoebe, nodding.

"Piper, can we have a talk? Only if you're up to it."

Piper sighed. She didn't want to talk. But some things needed to be said, for the sake of everybody.

**AN: So you got a little 'flashback' of one of Piper's battles in the underworld… **

**There must me a lot of questions you have… Like whet the hell did the source talk about? Hmmm………. Remember to stay open minded for this story. I, as a non-magic writer, am trying my best in this. The non-magic comes so much easier to me…**

**Please review… it's not that hard really, you'd agree (;**


	6. How He Was Born

**_CHAPTER VI_**

OOO **How He Was Born **OOO

Three sisters sat in a dining room of an old Victorian house, two of them with their eyes pierced at the eldest one.

It was time for Piper to 'tell the story'. To document all that happened in the past two years.

Never before did she sit down and tell any of it. Things would happen, she would think about them at night, cry, and wake up in the morning to survive another day.

This was new.

"I don't know where to begin…" Piper said aimlessly.

"Honey, you can begin anyw-" Phoebe started, but was cut off by Paige.

"Why didn't you come with us when we came to save you?" Paige asked, almost coldly.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed with rage, now looking at her younger sister with her eyes wide.

Piper threw her gaze at a spot on the table underneath her nose.

Phoebe was now whispering some angry words to Paige, but Piper couldn't make out anything. In fact, she didn't want to. She wanted to get away. She was starting to get up from the chair when Phoebe's hand caught hers and forced Piper to look up.

"Wait! Piper… we're sorry. Please. Sit down. You don't have to answer that… Just tell us what you want. It'll help to talk, I promise."

Piper nodded, and sat back down, glancing at Paige who now looked like she was feeling back about what she said.

Piper took a breath in, and begun.

"I didn't come with you because I knew it was too late." She decided to answer Paige's question. They had the right to get an explanation. "The day before you came I had turned into a demon."

"How did they do that, how could they turn a charmed one into a demon overnight?" Phoebe asked.

"I killed an innocent man."

Piper was surprised by how calm her own voice was.

"No… it can't be…" Paige murmured.

Phoebe looked just as surprised as Paige sounded.

"I did. And from that day on, I was a demon; Charmed no more." Piper said with a desperate voice.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, then back to Piper.

"Go on." Phoebe said.

"I remember doing it. It was a daze, but I remember. I don't know how they tricked me into it… but I killed that man and haven't been able to use my powers outside the Cages of Hell ever since."

The sisters looked confused.

"Cages of Hell?"

"They are… Battle fields. Huge cages where the former witches would battle against various demons. Only one can come out alive."

"What? What the hell is the point of those?" Paige asked.

"Entertainment." Piper said with a chuckle, one which sounded nothing like it.

"You fought demons in cages for entertainment?" Phoebe asked, looking like she was being told a fictional story.

"Once a week, every week."

"And you won every single one for two years?"

"Almost. Those that I didn't were ones in which we were both unable to fight any longer."

The two sisters stared at her again.

"How did they even catch you?" Paige now asked, moving on to another subject.

"I was staying late at P3. I don't remember much about it… but I think they were protected form my powers. It's a daze. It was too long ago…"

"Of course."

At some point they asked about the baby. Piper looked up at the two, and smiled, almost apologizing.

"He's alive and kicking."

Both sisters suddenly flashed a smile.

"Where is he?" Paige whispered.

"At his home. With the source."

The smiles were gone.

Piper looked to the side at the colorful windows of the sun room. In her mind, she was recycling events from when she was still pregnant… when she still had hope to her precious baby and run away with him.

* * *

-FLASHBACK- 

_She shifted her weight on another leg, and sighed. _

"_Look, this is not going to work." She muttered to Rassalas. _

"_Yes, this is! It has to! Now; you get into position and start concentrating!" he raged. _

_Piper had to sigh again. Rassalas was trying to make her for energy balls, but Piper just didn't have it. _

_Staying on her feet was getting harder by the day. Her baby was due in only three weeks, and Rassalas was trying to get her to start using evil magic so it would be easy to convert the baby. She knew she would never let it happen. _

"_Alright, just try to focus all your energy at the desire to form the ball." Rassalas hissed. _

_Piper closed her eyes and put her right hand out. She didn't concentrate on doing anything. She would never allow her baby to be born evil._

"_You are NOT TRYING!" He screamed, grabbing her hair._

_She opened her eyes and let out a wince. _

_And that was when it happened. _

_A blue, round ball formed just an inch above her palm. _

_Rassalas let go of her hair and chuckled._

"_There you go. I knew you could do it."_

_She hardly heard him. Her heart was racing. _No… this couldn't be happening… _Piper clearly felt all energy swapped from her body and restored in the ball, which she now let go and it fell on the floor, crashing down with a small fire. _

_And that was when she felt the first contraction hit her on the side of her stomach. _

_Her feet collapsed underneath her and she squeezed her eyes shot, hissing with pain._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Rassalas asked, confused. _

_When the pain had stopped, Piper looked up just in time to see the flames bringing the source into the room. _

"_I can sense it, it's time!" He announced. _

_With shaky breaths, Piper pulled herself back to her feet. _

_It wasn't the right time… Piper hadn't yet planned a way to get away with the baby… _

Oh God.

"_AHHhhh!" Her scream was piercing, and she found herself clutching down, only this time someone's arms caught her and swung her onto him. _

_It was the source. _

_She saw flames around them and realized they were flaming out of that room. _

_The next thing she saw was the flames disappearing and the room change. They were now in his chamber. _

_He walked forward and set her on something above the ground; a table, and stepped aside. _

_Piper saw more flames in the room which formed into three female demons. _

"_Sir, we heard your call." One of them said, bringing her head down with respect. _

"_Gather the wizards. She's in labor, it won't take long now." _

_They nodded, and two of them flamed out. The other one came forward. _

"_Balthazar, we've never done this ritual before… I don't know if even the wizards have enough power."_

_At that point Piper felt the liquid break out from her, and she knew her water broke. It was real; there was no stopping it now. _

_Another contraction had hit, and Piper squeezed her eyes shut, breathing hard._

_Within about an hour there were probably fifteen wizards in the room. Piper knew very well what they were there to do. _

_Rassalas and the Source were both at her side, talking, looking tense. _

_She felt too hot for her skin, sweat covering what seemed like every inch of her body. _

_Most of al; she felt hopeless._

"_Come on already… this is taking ridiculously long." The source mattered. _

"_This could take long hours." One of the female demons muttered. _

_Piper felt another contraction. They were getting closer and closer now. It was only a matter of time._

_And time was all it took. _

_The baby was delivered only about two hours later, and after that last push she could breathe again. _

It was a boy…

_The demon who took the baby out gave it back to Piper after a few seconds, and Piper released a smile._

_The baby had blond hair, and he was crying hard. So beautiful… his skin was so light. _

_She was about to cradle him closer when she felt him being pulled away. _

_The source took him, and held him up high. _

"_NOW!" he announced. _

_The demons got out of the way to let the wizards gather around the source and the new born, and the next thing Piper knew they were chanting. It was Latin… she couldn't understand any of it. _

_But soon, out of her crying son, came out bright lights; Blue and White._

_Piper knew all too well what they were. The white lights were his witch powers, the blue were his Whitelighter ones. _

_They rose up as the arms of the wizards rose as well, and the chanting was louder. _

_Piper was whispering "No" under her breath, hoping something would go wrong and they wouldn't succeed. _

_But then the white lights were vanished. _

_The source, holding the baby, was sweating. _

"_HURRY!" _

_The baby was crying louder then ever. _

_It wasn't fair that he should be brought to the world this way. No one should have that kind of a fate. _

_But… the blue lights weren't disappearing. They were coming down again, settling back in his body._

"_AHHH!" The source screamed with anger, and one of the demons popped over to grab the baby from him. _

_The wizards had stopped chanting. _

_Piper smiled. _

_Her son was still a Whitelighter. _

"_What should we do?" The demon with the baby asked. _

_The source looked thoughtful, then said;_

"_Take him away to the nursing demon. Let him feed of her milk." As he was saying it, he took a knife and made a deep cut on his palm. He walked forward to the crying baby, and put his hand to the boy's mouth. "Drink my blood, my boy. Drink, and learn."_

_

* * *

_

Phoebe's and Paige's tearful eyes were pierced on her. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to tell what had happened. In fact; it was relieving. It helped.

"What did they do with him?"

"I'm not sure. They took him away and I only saw him when he was seven months old. But he recognized me…" Piper said with a smile though her tears, not sure if what she was saying was true, but wanting so hard to believe…

"What are they doing to him now?" Phoebe asked, her arm extending across the table to put it on Piper's.

"The source is using him. He is a very strong being, and will be a great power contribution when it's time for the resurrection."

"The what?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. But I've heard them talk. They are all preparing for something… Something big."

**AN: SOMETHING BIG. Ok, I won't be weird anymore. Sorry about no Leo in this chapter… he's still away. But, don't give up hope…. –wink-**

**Please review…… I want to know what you think of what's going on. What is this 'big thing' the source is planning? Hmmmm…….. **

**Thanks. **


	7. Powers Gone Completely Wrong

**AN: Hey guys… sorry it took me so long again to update… I wrote this chapter, didn't like it, and rewrote it. It's all better now… I added in another lil flashback, a pretty intense one. **

**Enjoy the reading………..**

_**CHAPTER VII**_

OOO **Powers Gone Completely Wrong** OOO

"_Something big_?" Paige asked.

Piper stared at her.

"What exactly?" That was Phoebe.

Piper shrugged.

Phoebe and Paige shared a slook again, then looked back to Piper.

"We'll have to worry about it later. First, we need to find a way to protect you from them all, sooner or later they might break in." Phoebe reasoned.

Now Piper suppressed a frown.

"They don't need to get into the manor to get to me. As soon as they have enough power they can just summon me." She explained.

"Not unless you're a Charmed One again." Paige said.

Piper looked at her. _What did she have in mind?_

"Piper; Paige and I have been talking… and even though there is nothing in the book, there just might be a way to…" Phoebe seemed in a loss.

"To change you back." Paige, the braver one, said.

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"What do you have in mind?" Piper asked.

"We need to get you to tap into your powers again."

"I haven't used my powers in years… I don't remember how anymore…" Piper, who tried it only too many times before, said.

"It's worth a try. This house is full of magic… you just have to tap into yours again." Paige encouraged.

Piper frowned this time. It was better then to sit around and wait for Rassalas to break into her body and summon her back.

"Alright. Let's do it."

OOO

It was eating him from inside.

After two years that he couldn't even mildly sense her, he could now read her so clearly, no matter where he went.

Leo could sense every one of Piper's emotions, and any calls form other charges were unclear. The fact that he was so far away didn't suppress any of those things he felt.

After he had orbed away from the elder that came to try and persuade him, he orbed into some ally, and from it he walked out to a main street, full of people that seemed to all know where they were headed.

The rain wasn't annoying… it was suiting. It wasn't too cold either.

But Leo felt far away from anything around him… he was more aware of Piper then himself.

A depressing feeling came over him… one which didn't belong to him. It was Piper… then he suddenly felt weak. It was because that was how she felt.

Someone had bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" The cranky woman exclaimed.

Leo didn't have a chance to apologize before the woman had already continued down the street, a hundred more behind her.

His thoughts drifted back to what Piper had told him that day… _The baby was alive_.

He'd save him, Leo decided. He'd save the boy that ended up where he never should have. He'd save _his son._

OOO

"Come on Piper… try again." Paige encouraged.

After their 'talk', Piper took a shower, was given some clothes to wear , managed to actually get her hair to look normal (something that seemed much more natural doing in the manor then in her filthy apartment), and then they all went down to the basement to start practicing.

Practicing her powers, that is. Who so far haven't even flickered.

"I've tried before… I can't do it." She said. Two hours ago when they had started she still had some hope, but now it was all gone.

"Just concentrate on the stuffed animal…" Paige continued.

"It's not going to work… Our powers are connected to our emotions." Phoebe reasoned.

Piper flopped back down on a chair behind her, her eyes set on the stuffed… toy. What was it anyway?

Piper knew that the chances she would be able to practice good magic again were too mild. Painfully mild.

"Piper; tell us about the source." Phoebe said.

Both Paige and Piper looked at her, confused.

"I know it must be hard as hell, but I want you to tell us… describe. _Remember_."

"No." Piper said at ones.

"Phoebe?" That was Paige.

"Emotion is the key to your powers, Piper, I want you to remember, and tell us." Phoebe repeated, never taking her eyes off of Piper.

Piper considered. Her sister's glare was demanding. There was no way out of this one.

"I'm not sure… what you want me to tell."

"Yes you are."

_She was._

"Ok." Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe walked over closer and took a seat on two chairs not far from Piper's.

"Go ahead, we won't interrupt." Paige encouraged.

"Well… the source. His demon name is Balthazar. His human name is Cole."

Piper saw her sisters wanting to ask a million questions, but they stuck to their promise and didn't say a thing.

"I was only one of many of his witch slaves, all who were… collected, for the final… resolution. Whatever that is. All I know is that he needs a strong side of good with him, and apparently we're it. We… and my son."

Piper found herself getting off track. She was instructed to talk about the source, although she wasn't sure why.

* * *

"_You were shit today." The man –Source- said, getting up from his place on the ground. _

_He walked over and grabbed a towel to dry his oily hands, ones which he used earlier to massage Piper. _

_The warm underworld room was lightened by candles; pieced of cloth were scattered on the floor, one of them covering Piper's nude figure. _

"_Your mind was elsewhere. We've talked about it; I want all of you when I do you." He muttered, picking up two goblets which he'd earlier filled with wine. _

_He crossed the room back to Piper, where she'd already set up, pulling the dark piece of cloth after her. She felt completely miserable._

"_Take that look off your face, you know I hate it."_

_Piper looked down so he couldn't see her eyes. He gave her one of the goblets, and Piper took a slip, wondering if she'd just get drunk again like last time so the whole procedure wouldn't be as bad. _

_She heard him take a big gulp, and put the goblet away. He started moving towards her again, his arms reaching out until she could feel them on her waist._

_Instantly, she put the glass down herself, and took a deep breath, unable to stop herself from leaning away from him. _

_But he didn't seem to care, or notice, and pulled her even closer. _

_She could feel the tears in her eyes, burning, like every other time. Every one of them seemed like the worst one._

_He was breathing against her neck, squeezing her tight now, too tight. Too close. She wanted to get out, badly. _

_But she couldn't… she would have to let him have his way with her, like always. And then she would go to her damn apartment and cry until she would feel numb. Then a hot bath for three or four hours, and she would live away until it was time for a 'meeting' with the source again. That was her life._

_

* * *

_

Piper found herself breathing hard. The single tears were giving a false look to her vision.

Phoebe and Paige were both at her side now; neither of them seemed to remember why they had asked Piper to say anything from the first place.

But Piper did. She stood up, blinking a few times, and the two other sisters seemed to have gotten the clue and concentrated again.

"You can do it honey…" Phoebe said, in a much more sisterly and encouraging voice then the one she had used earlier.

Piper, knowing it just might work, brought her hands up and waved them in the natural way she used to.

What happened next shocked them all.

Instead of the stuff toy being blown into pieces, a single blue energy ball had formed between Piper's palms.

Paige's hands flew to her mouth, a wince coming out of her.

"No…" Phoebe whispered in despair.

Piper felt like shit. She had just disappointed them all in the worst way possible.

Her head down, Piper lunched the ball at the toy, which did no more then just fall backwards from its place on the table, no harm done. The energy ball had been a very low voltage one.

Both Phoebe and Paige were stuck at their position, confused, and Piper wanted to scream.

Like that, she ran towards the stairs and into the kitchen, later to more stairs until she found the first door in the hall which led to the bathroom.

She closed herself there, locked the door with teary eyes, and slid down to the floor; feeling sorry for herself, and her family to have her as a burden. They were probably better off without her.

OOO

Phoebe watched her sister run up the stairs, but couldn't force herself to run after her, she was too shocked.

Paige had still been staring at the stuffed toy, as if he was real and Piper had just killed him. Even thought that was their initial intention.

Phoebe, looking to blame it on someone, exclaimed;

"Where the hell is Leo anyway?"

Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"LEO!" Phoebe exclaimed, realizing that using her voice so loudly was relieving her frustration.

"LEO!" Phoebe screamed again, letting only a few seconds in between.

"LEO!" She did it again.

Paige didn't protest; they just waited.

Eventually, he had orbed in.

He looked to be in a pretty bad shape; big black bags under his eyes, puffed lips, white glare.

"Where the hell have you been?" That was Paige.

"What does it matter anyway…"

"It matters! You should be with your wife, helping her through this! Or have you completely forgotten about her?" Paige has taken over now.

"She won't want to see me…"

"Yes, she will, Leo. She will, believe me, _she will_." Phoebe said.

"It's you that don't seem to want to." Paige added bitterly.

Leo looked down… out of shame, maybe. Phoebe couldn't tell exactly.

"Go talk to her." Phoebe said, putting an encouraging hand on Leo's shoulder.

He finally nodded, and orbed out.

"What do you do?" Paige asked.

"We'll try again. I can't –won't- believe that Piper only has evil powers left in her. She is a charmed one, our sister, and we'll help her find her way back. Whatever it takes. And then we'll save her son, and stop the source and whatever plan he's got going."

"Long way ahead of us…………." Paige reasoned, and they both flopped back down on their chairs.

**AN: Don't forget to review please… and I don't mind bad reviews, I just need them! I write this for you guys… do a lil something for me too (;**


	8. Some Things Never Change

**AN: Hey guys… what's with the declining reviews? Please keep reviewing… pretty please? I'm writing his for you guys… and only for you. Otherwise I just might as well keep it in my head. But thanks to all that are sticking with me! I love you guys... you're reviews are really great. **

**_CHAPTER VIII_**

OOO **Some Things Never Change** OOO

Leo inhaled deeply.

He was standing right outside the bathroom door where he had sensed Piper from the basement.

Even with the door between them, he could hear clear sobs and convulsive weeping.

Bravely, he put his hand on the handle, but all that courage had swept away in a matter of seconds. What would he tell her? He wasn't possibly capable in calming her down, or helping her for that matter. She would probably hate him anyway, after their episode that morning.

He could sense her very strongly now, after all he was only a few feet away.

He could clearly sense the need to escape… from life. She was completely broken, and he knew he had to help. To fix. To heal.

Determined now, Leo twisted the door knob open and opened the door.

At first he was surprised that he could not see her anywhere, yet hear her whimpering. But then he looked down.

She was sitting against the wall to the right from the door, her knees tight against her chest.

She looked up at him, and Leo's heart pounded hard against his chest.

Piper's head dropped right back down.

Leo kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on a shaking shoulder.

"Leo, don't." She said.

So Leo didn't.

"Come on, we need to talk. It's too stuffy in here." He said, and offered her his hand to get up.

Piper hesitated, and pulled herself up on her own instead.

He opened the door and they walked out back to the hall. Piper had her arms around herself. He felt the urge to put his there too, but knew she wouldn't let him. Besides, he didn't have the guts.

Leo opened the first door that led to an upstairs family room (one which was once the room they used to sleep in together), and walked inside.

The way Piper walked in seemed to Leo that she would collapse and he'd have to catch her. Finally she flopped down on the couch, close to the corner, and looked down at her fingers.

Leo set down on the small table in front of her, determined to talk to her so she can see his eyes.

"You're powers… they didn't work did they?" He started out by asking.

"They worked alright." She mumbled, drying her cheeks with the sleeves of what seemed to be Phoebe's sweater. It was too big for her.

"Not your which powers."

"I don't have them anymore."

"Yes, Piper. You do. Always have, always will. There is no way to take them out, unless a spell is involved. And that only your sisters could do."

He saw her mentally drift somewhere when Leo had mentioned a spell.

"No, the source can do it too. I've seen him." She said.

"What? He took your powers away? How?"

"Not mine. It was too late for me. He tried, nevertheless. But he couldn't. He took the baby's powers." She said. She hasn't yet looked up.

Leo swallowed. He mustn't forget what he came to talk to her for… so he pushed away the overwhelming feelings that came with the thought of their son, and concentrated on the woman before him.

Her eyes finally landed on his.

They were shiny with tears, but they were the same cinnamon eyes Leo had remembered from years ago. Some things never change.

Unaware of it, Leo extended his arm and put it on the side of her head on her soft hair.

At first, she leaned her head on his hand, closing her eyes, until they suddenly shot open and she jumped up to her feet.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed.

Leo, realizing his mistakes, put his hands in the air, regretting.

She was breathing faster again, but as he was so calm, she followed his example and calmed herself too. Piper took her place on the couch again, this time putting her legs under herself.

"Sorry. It just seemed natural." He explained.

She didn't respond.

"And I'm also sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to burst like that. It's just that… I thought… I _knew_ you were dead. I didn't even give a thought to the baby… I naturally assumed he was never born." Leo explained.

"Stop it." She suddenly said.

"No Piper, we have to talk."

"No, we don't." She insisted.

"Something is about to happen. Something big… everyone is feeling it, even the Elders. You do too. Piper, I know that after two years of… chaos, all of this is unnatural to you, I know that you are scared-"

"I am not scared." She said, looking up at him. Her eyes were strong, like they have always been. _Some things never change. _

"The charmed ones need to _be_ again. To revive… Piper, you are here, _now_, for a reason you can't ignore. You can make a change. This family is long fallen apart; it's time to bring it out of the dark."

"Why the hell do you think _I_ can do it Leo? I'm not Piper anymore, you need to understand that! And so do they!" Piper said, pointing towards the door leading downstairs where her sisters were.

"You are the same Piper, weather you like it or not. And I swear I won't rest until we turn you, save our son, and kill every one of those bastards." Leo was surprised by his own determination.

"You can't, they are too strong…" Piper said, getting up with frustration.

"They are not! Not if you are on our side!"

"But I can't be on your side Leo! I'm not good anymore! EVIL! That is what I am! The best you can do is kill me; otherwise they will get to me sooner or later and change the world as you know it! They need a charmed one to do whatever the hell they are planning, and they will do anything to get me!" Piper exclaimed. She was trying to convince him of the desperate situation they were in, but Leo strictly refused to give up hope. That was all he had at this point.

"We will stop them Piper, you just have to tap into… your old self again."

"Well that is too damn much to ask Leo." Piper hissed.

"I know it is Piper," Leo started, getting up and walking around the couch to where Piper was now pacing, "but it's the only way out. You have to tap into your powers again…"

Piper was shaking her head in denial.

"No Leo, stop this." She warned.

He ignored; "And you might not want to accept it, but so many people rely on this; your sisters, maybe even the fate of the world, if that's how big what the source is planning to do is-"

"Don't! Stop!" Piper begged, her eyes crystal.

"-And from what I heard from the elders, it's pretty damn big. And you need to know how much it all depends on _you_…"

"Shut up!" She screamed.

Leo didn't. She had to know, and to understand. They didn't have much time.

"You have _got_ to try harder Piper, use your powers, they are still in you… force yourself to!"

"Why are you doing this to me…"

"Do it Piper! You don't have another choice! DO IT!"

"I CAN'T!" She screamed, throwing her hands up. And magic happened, only not the kind Leo was hoping for. It was an energy ball, right between her hands. And the next thing he knew she lunched it at him, hitting him right in the chest.

He stumbled and fell back. He put his hand on his chest, but the ball wasn't strong enough to leave any pain.

The pain was in Piper's features. The shock on her face was probably of her own actions.

Like that, she crumpled to the floor, her face hidden in her hands.

Leo, unable hide the shock himself, rubbed his chest again; just making sure it really happened.

Piper seemed completely distraught. She had crawled to the corner of the room, pressed herself against the wall, and cried silently. Maybe he had gone too far, she wasn't ready for the kind of pressure he had put on her.

He got up, walked over to her, and kneeled down again.

"Hey… hey… look at me." She didn't.

"It's ok Piper, you don't need to be ashamed." Naturally, he put his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't resist, but didn't show any sign of awareness.

"Piper…"

She moaned something, but Leo couldn't tell what.

"Piper..." He tried again, and surprisingly she looked up.

"I love you." He said, out of the blue. He himself wasn't sure why. He didn't need to say it; he had always loved her.

"No Leo… You can't love me. I've been dead for two years." She said.

"Bull. You haven't changed one bit." And with that, he pulled her in for a kiss. A long, almost painful kiss. A kiss which one has been waiting and longing for for far too long.

Piper didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him have his hand under her sweater, along her spine, his hot lips fighting her cold ones.

**AN: Ok, You can't get more PiperLeoness then that. Well, I guess you can, but I mean considering the circumstances… this chapter was pretty much all PiperLeo, so you better review, cause you all keep asking me for it… well there you have it. And let me tell you, it was fun to write! Please review…. **


	9. Possessed

**AN: You guys rock… thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.. I personally like this one too (blush), and I think you just might as well (;**

**Enjoy!**

_**CHAPTER IX**_

OOO **Possessed** OOO

He ran his hand, slowly, along her spine, pressing just enough to relax her. Though maybe too much, her shoulder tensed.

She was lying on a blanket he had pulled down from the bed, on the floor. She said she was more comfortable there, she had gotten used to a solid surface.

Somewhere in the process, they had taken their clothes off. Leo didn't notice; one minute he was dressed, then next he was holding her tight against him, but completely nude.

She declared she was tired, so she lied down on her stomach, not resisting when he put each of his knees on her side and gently sat on her. Now, he was running his hands along her back, trying to ease her up. It seemed as though ever muscle in her was reading to react to any unexpected movement.

Yet she let him touch her, feel her again.

Leo carefully avoided the well visible scars… some seemed like they were from only days ago. He had tears spilling freely from his eyes. The kind which leave your face like a rock, rolling down like they were set that way. It seemed like they would never seas.

Piper wouldn't relax under him either, which was frustrating him. He knew he had to be understanding… but he couldn't bring himself to piece, how was he supposed to help her?

Though, as time passed, Piper had started loosening up.

After some more while, Leo realized she had fallen asleep.

"Piper?" He asked, just to make sure. There was no answer.

He carefully got up from his position on top of her, and picked her up in his arms. She had become so light… And the awkwardness of it all. The fact that she had been nude must have done it.

He set her down in bed, and threw the blanket back over her.

She hadn't shown any signs of waking up.

Leo settled down on a nearby chair, and let himself relax, physically at the least. There were so many things he had to be worried about, that his mind just went blank, without a single thought, aside the picture his eyes been open to.

He couldn't stand looking at her… it hurt him.

And so, telling himself that he should leave so she could sleep, while really doing it for selfish reasons, he got up, and started heading out.

"Wait…" Her voice was clear.

Forgetting his own pain, he looked back at her.

Her eyes were now wide open. She had never really fallen asleep.

OOO

Piper stared at his tear stoked face, surprised she had ever said anything.

She _wanted_ him to leave, so she could be left alone, but when she heard him slowly getting further away, she couldn't stand it. _She wanted him back._

Earlier, when he was massaging her back, she thought she would scream. Every few moments she would forget where she was, and when she'd feel his hands again she thought it was a different man. One who she had feared more then death, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Yet, she realized it wasn't that man. It was Leo…

Leo; the angel, the friend, the husband. _The love of her life. _

He still hadn't said anything since she stopped him from leaving the room. He just turned around and stared her right in the eyes.

"Stay." She finally managed, and as she said it, she liked it more and more.

Leo nodded, and left the pants which he was about to put on back on the floor, then slowly advanced towards her.

Soon, she had the pleasure of being close enough to smell him. She loved his smell… so pure.

"Leo… I'm really sorry, about earlier. I don't know… why, I through that thing at you. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." He stopped her. "You were proving a point, and you were right. Anger won't trigger your powers. At least not that kind of anger."

"Thank you, for understanding."

Leo kissed the top of her forehead, and pulled her even closer then she had already been.

"I think I should talk to Phoebe and Paige."

"To your sisters." Leo said, sounding almost as if he was correcting her.

"Yes, Phoebe and Paige."

"Your sister." He repeated. Piper understood now, he _was _correcting her.

She swallowed the gulp in her throat, and said it;

"_My sisters_."

OOO

Phoebe gulped from her coffee, quietly.

Paige, sitting across from her by the table, was flipping through various witch books with crafty spells. Phoebe had decided not to ask her for what she had been looking for. That way, she wouldn't be disappointed when Paige would soon announce that she didn't find a thing.

She was completely surprised when she saw who appeared at the door.

Piper, wearing new clothes, her hair neatly held up, with a smile on her face. Though, it smile had not been a particularly happy one, but one that was asking for apologies.

Paige had immediately jumped up to embrace Piper in a hug, surprising both her and Phoebe.

She whispered something in Piper's ear which made her smile and nod. Phoebe smiled too, only from the sight.

After the hug was over with, Paige led Piper to one of the chairs and they both settled down.

"I think I'm ready to try again." She announced.

"Really?" Phoebe found herself asking. She was sure Piper would refuse trying to use her powers at all cost.

"Yeah, really."

That was when Paige through her arms around Piper again.

"Ohhh! Piper… I've missed you so much. I love you." She said in a baby voice, though obviously meaning every word.

OOO

Piper found herself in a good mood. For the first time in years, she had wanted to live. Weather it was for her sisters, or Leo… maybe even her son. But she wanted to live. She wanted to live to see what tomorrow would bring.

Both her sisters had fallen asleep, like that, in the attic, on the couch.

It was past 2 am, so that was quite understandable.

She, though, had decided that she would try and try until she couldn't anymore. Try to trigger her powers.

Her aim was a tennis ball, one she kept throwing in the air and trying to make it freeze… or explode. She'd be happy with both. So far, nothing had happened.

And then the moment came.

She felt some kind of a power rising from her... No, not from._ Into_ her.

But how could that be?

Determined, she through her hands in the air, ready to use her powers on anything in the room… anything, just as long as they would work…

But soon she started recognizing that the power was fighting into her, and then it was completely inside.

And it wasn't white magic. It was black, and evil. _Rassalas. _

She tried to call for her sisters, but it had been too late. She couldn't control herself… not even her thoughts.

In her eyesight, she caught Phoebe, looking innocent and asleep.

Slowly, she started advancing towards her.

Now close, Piper put her arms out, and realized what she needed to do with them.

She lunched for Phoebe's neck, and gripped it tightly with both her hands, squeezing.

Piper could hardly make out things around her… but she felt strong… powerful. She now saw Phoebe starting to struggle, to choke under her tight grip. As she did, Piper pressed on harder. And harder… and harder… her aim was to sea the woman in front of her turn limp. Dead.

OOO

Paige couldn't quite put her finger on what had woken her up.

Some noises… too muffled to make out anything.

She opened her eyes, and lazily looked to her side.

Piper… was standing over Phoebe. _What was she doing?_

Paige sat up, and rubbed her eyes. _No… it couldn't be…_

But Phoebe's face had already been blanch, her hands weakly fighting with Piper's.

"No!" Paige screamed, in a loss.

"Leo!" She called, knowing of nothing else to do.

Before he had even orbed in, Paige knew she had to save her sister… even if it was from the hands of her other one.

So she jumped to her feet, and grabbed Piper from the back, trying to pull her away. _Leo! Where the hell are you?_

When that didn't work, and had already obviously lost consciousness, Paige grabbed the closest thing to her, a heavy book, and hit Piper's head with it.

She, letting go of Phoebe, fell to the floor numbly.

Leo had orbed in just in time to see her doing it.

"Paige!" He yelled, his eyes wide and confused.

"Quick! Heal Phoebe!" She exclaimed, pointing worriedly at her.

Leo, without further questioning, advanced towards Phoebe and started doing his thing. Soon enough, Phoebe lunched up from her position, out of breath, gripping her neck in surprise.

The three soon looked down at Piper's figure on the floor.

"What happened?" Leo asked, lowering himself to her. He extended his hands to heal her too, though weary, but his hands were quickly pulled back when Piper's body resisted the magic.

"I don't know… when I woke up, she was strangling Phoebe…"

"It wasn't Piper." Phoebe finally spoke. "It was something… evil. I could sense it." Phoebe explained.

They all stared down at Piper, aimlessly.

"What do we do?" Paige finally asked in a small voice.

"Put crystals around her. The demon won't be able to stay inside for too long." Leo said, getting up, and looking away.

Paige did as he said, and settled down on the floor not far off with Phoebe next to her, waiting.

OOO

The second she felt the solid hit her head, Piper could clearly sense another presence in her body. It wasn't just Rassalas… there was something else with him… something even stronger.

Just before her eyes shut and her world went black, Piper knew what that something was;

It was her son. _Wyatt._

OOO

Cole stared at Rassalas, nerves. The boy in his arms had been fussing ever since the possession as started. He could clearly tell that Rassalas had made it in. He was controlling her now.

It was lasting for a few minutes, when suddenly the boy shirked a scream, and Rassalas collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.

"Well!" The source exclaimed.

"It worked…" Rassalas hissed. "Wyatt… he had enough power for me to possess her. But he also had enough to dispossess."

**AN: Confused? Ask about anything that isn't clear… things are still foggy, but I hope I could pass the main thing through. Please don't forget to leave me one of those reviews I love! **


	10. Blind Hope

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys… and again, sorry for the delay. **

**About the word that people were confused about; **

**_Dispossessed_, is the opposite of Possessed. I guess I could have used Unpossessed, but I checked and Dispossess is the right way to say it. Rassalas used Wyatt's powers to possess Piper, but since Wyatt was in the ritual he had just as much control, a baby or not. **

**Well, enjoy this chapter… I, again, had fun writing it. It's kinda sad **

_**CHAPTER X**_

OOO **Blind Hope** OOO

_Mmmm._

Headache.

Piper cracked her eyes open, feeling in a blur.

_What happened? Did she fall asleep in the attic? On the floor?_

"Piper?" someone's voice called.

Piper struggled to pick her head up from the floor. She pushed herself with her hands, until it was enough to look up at whoever spoke to her.

It was Paige. She was, too, sitting on the floor. Next to her was Phoebe, looking… different.

Piper had the nagging feeling that there was something she should remember, but didn't. She turned her head at the feeling of another's presence, and saw Leo, standing tall, his arms crossed in front of himself. His eyes didn't look warm like they did when she last saw him… they were gray. Cold. Piper didn't like it.

Why did they all act so distant? Even Paige who had called out her name wasn't making any visible movements towards her.

Piper, now fully seated, decided that if no one would come to her, she would come to them. But as soon as she started advancing upwards, something shocked her. Literally. With a gasp of pain, Piper was forced back down to the floor.

She noticed both her sisters holding themselves from jumping to her rescue, while Leo just closed his eyes, as though his skin has just been slashed painfully. What surprised Piper was that no one came to her aid.

She turned to look at Phoebe again. For some reason, she'd been drawn to her. Phoebe had her hands covering her mouth, and Paige stopping her from coming towards Piper. _But why?_

Piper now realized what had stopped her from getting up. There were crystals all around her. _Why would they trap her_?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice. Could it be that this was all not real? That she was still in the underworld, having one of her illusions. _Probably._

The three looked at each other, as if communicating through their thoughts. Why were they excluding her like this?

"She doesn't remember." Paige whispered, but enough for Piper to hear.

"Don't remember what?" Piper insisted.

They were all staring at her again. No one spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" This time her voice was louder.

Phoebe had tears in her eyes. The sight seemed… familiar. Where had she seen Phoebe that way before? Just recently…

Suddenly Piper was overcome by the urge to strangle her sister to death. She would put her hands tight around her throat, and squeeze the air out of her lungs, until she would…

_OH GOD._

No, it couldn't be true… She couldn't have possibly…

But then, _she had done it before…_

Piper felt the sting of hysteria overtake her. She remembered well now. Rassalas managed to get through her. She almost murdered her sister…

What was she to do now? She couldn't stand looking at any of them, afraid of seeing the disappointment in their expressions…

"I can't stand this." Piper heard Leo's deep voice, and saw him remove one of the crystals.

Moments later he was right next to her, his arm on her back. Piper wanted to get away.

Knowing that the crystals were no longer keeping her in her spot, Piper lunched to her feet and ran to another corner of the room, hoping she'd find the door. When she was leaning against the wall, she realized the door was on the other side of the attic.

"Pip-…" Someone started.

"I'm sorry, Ph-Phoebe… I'm so sorry…" Piper cried.

Leo was advancing towards her again.

"No, Leo… don't get any closer…" Piper warned.

Leo didn't listen. Soon she felt his superior arms bracing her around her upper body. Piper found herself trying to get out of his grip; call it instinct.

She just pushed herself against his chest, trying to break his hands from around her, her fists banging against his seemingly metal chest, her own hair everywhere. She was confused. _What the hell was she doing? _Piper felt as though she was in a dream, where it doesn't matter what happens. Something was wrong with her head, the room was too dark. No, too light. It sting her eyes, so she kept them shut.

"Shhhh…." Someone's suiting voice was repeating. Piper recognized it to be Leo's. "Shh…. It's ok… everything is OK…"

OOO

His strikingly soft blue eyes stared at him, like they were planning something. The growing blond hairs on top of his head were sitting perfectly, as always. The kid's skin was white as snow, as he'd never been exposed to the sun in his short life. He had only been existent for barely 18 months…

The Source pondered his next move. Rassalas was successful; he managed to get through to the witch. Cole hadn't expected more then that. Just the evidence that with the help of the child; it was possible.

They only had 7 days left. Solemn hours that will pass by slowly, until it was _that day_. A day in which enough power would be gathered to corrupt this earth. To let the underworld swallow the world above. The human mortals, those powerless, useless beings, would become his nation. His people. His slaves. They would have no other home.

_It was time for a change. _

But first, he needed that which. He needed a charmed one.

He glanced at the boy again. The little boy was more powerful then Cole wanted to let on. Even to himself. He wouldn't let the little creature corrupt his plans like he managed to overtake Rassalas and fight out of his mother's head when she was possessed.

He would use him, and then kill him. There would be no longer a need for the strong powers the boy possessed, not after the resolution. And the Source knew it was the only way to be done. The only way to set things right.

OOO

The two sisters sat on the floor, arms wrapped around each other.

_Their hearts were hurting. _

Phoebe and Paige have spent the past 2 years with only one another to rely on, and now that they had their older sister with them they let themselves loosen up, thinking they'd get the same old Piper. Now they were, again, surprised by the drastic changes in her.

Leo convinced her to let him help her after she seemed to have completely loose it, and he took her downstairs to her room.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked.

"No. You?"

"Not really." Paige admitted.

There was silence again.

"Things will be better." Paige blurred.

"Piper used to say that. When she was freaking out." Phoebe remembered with a chuckle.

"I know. It always worked for her. How did she use to put it…?"

"_Good times ahead_." Phoebe filled in. She'd never forget.

"Yes." Paige said, a slight smile on her face. "Yes, that. Good times ahead. Right?"

Paige sounded like a small child.

"Right." Phoebe whispered.

She could still remember well Piper's sweet face while her hands were tightly around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe was literally feeling all life being drained out of her… but what her mind had been on was the face that it was Piper, her beloved sister, who did it. Sweet, perfect Piper.

OOO

"Hold tight." Leo whispered, pressing the freezing ice against Piper's forehead where she was earlier hit with a heavy book.

He expected her to resist, flinch at least, but Piper acted as if the ice was not cold at all.

"He got through you again, didn't he?" Leo asked a rhetorical question. He didn't know of anything else to say.

"Yes." She said.

"Piper… what you did… it wasn't you; you can't blame yourself. Ok? Promise me you aren't blaming yourself. Phoebe understands… we all do." Leo tried to convince.

Piper shrugged her shoulders, taking away the pack of ice from Leo's hand and holding it against the growing blue herself.

"He wasn't alone." She stated.

Leo looked up at her. She seemed to be spacing out, but when he asked her his next question she answered immediately;

"Who wasn't alone?"

"Rassalas."

_Huh? _"I don't understand."

Piper lowered the ice, and started playing at it with her thumbs.

"Wyatt. I felt him."

_Wyatt? _Leo couldn't think of anyone by that name, aside from himself.

Piper seemed to have noticed Leo's confusion.

"The baby, Leo. His name is Wyatt." Piper said. Leo didn't know if he was comprehending, or just storing the information in his head so he could ponder it later.

"He was there. Not him, I mean… his powers. I could feel it. The way it used to be when I was pregnant with him…" Piper looked up to Leo for any sign of understanding. Leo couldn't give her anything better then his aimless stare.

"He knew it was me Leo… I know he did." Piper continued. "You believe me, right, Leo? I know you do…" She was begging now.

"Of course I believe you Piper." He hurried to say. "You are strong Piper, stronger then anyone else I've ever known. And you have _us_. Your sisters and I. Come here…" Leo pulled her in, and she let him.

"Just think Piper… soon, we can be together again. _Really_, together. You, me, and… _Wyatt_. It will be a sunshiny day Piper. We'll be a family. You want that, right? We can have it. I swear to god, we'll have it." He was saying. He kept saying it for the next hour, and if he'd stop Piper would beg him to continue.

Continue to describe these beautiful dreams. Dreams that could very well be no more then meaningless words.

**AN: Ok… it's sad… I know. I'm sad too. I'm kinda stretching this story… I think it needs it. The descriptions of feelings… this story is all about feelings, of all kinds. Hope I was able to channel them. You guys let me know what you thought in your reviews… and expect a change of moods in the next chapter. Action involved. **


	11. The Black Void InBetween

**AN: Sorry for the delay… AGAIN... I tried to update sooner, but it didn't work. I had it written but rewrote it, and this is what I came up with. I like it, I hope you guys like it too. **

_**CHAPTER XI**_

OOO **The Black Void In-Between** OOO

"Are you ready?" Leo asked her, his hand stiffly on her shoulder.

She shrugged in response. _Was she ready? How was she supposed to tell?_

"How does it work?" Piper asked instead.

"It's simple, white magic vs. black, only that will all be happening inside of you." A female elder explained.

Piper was taken to elder land, the only place outside the manor where she was safe from the Source, Rassalas, and the other demons. She was taken there for the elders to give it a try at turning her back. Turning her good.

"I will be here the whole time Piper; you're not alone in this." Leo's voice assured.

Though Piper was not sure just yet.

"Piper… allow me?" The female elder stepped up. Piper nodded, and the elder continued explaining;

"This is not a common process that we practice. In fact- we've never really preformed it before. But if all else failed, I believe that a boost of good magic from us, the elders… it just might work." She explained.

Piper was listening closely, doing her best in comprehending every word.

"And if it doesn't work…?" Piper asked, hesitantly.

The elder sighed.

"Unfortunately, _that_ I cannot answer. But I can't imagine that things can get… can get…uhh-"

"They won't be any worse then they already are." Leo filled in.

Piper nodded, understanding all to well.

"Alright then, we shall begin." Another elder said, walking forward. Aside from the female elder who talked to her, none of them seemed excited about any of this, or about her being up there. In fact, they were kind of rushing to start, and finish ASAP.

Leo pressed his hand on her shoulder, motioning her to sit down on the chair she stood next to.

Following that, Leo took a step back, nodding to her, reassuring, and the elders walked closer to her.

Eventually, there was a circle of elders around her, all looking at her.

"Is it going to hurt?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"It shouldn't..." The female elder said.

"Ok. I'm… I'm ready." Piper said.

The elders extended their arms forward, and Piper shut her eyes tightly. Whatever would happen, maybe she won't even feel it. It will probably be over before she even knew it.

The elders chanted a spell from which Piper hardly understood a thing. Though, she wasn't trying to.

Seconds later she felt a breeze from every direction leaving her shivering in-between. Next the breeze went right inside her, feeling so cold against all the burning evil inside her. _So that's what Good felt like_… she had almost forgotten.

Soon she got used to the colder feel and started liking it. After those years of carrying evil inside, it was suiting. It wasn't until later that Piper realize that the good and evil she was feeling was starting to fight… it was almost becoming painful. And then, it _was_ painful. Maybe even too much for her to bear. She had felt this before; only last time it was the source that was performing the ritual, it was Evil that was invading in her. This time it was the Good.

Then, in the midst of her inner battle, her world went black.

_A baby was crying… where was it coming from?_

Piper spun around, but it was all just a black lot, clouds of black against her skin. Suddenly, as she turned to look into a new direction, she saw the little blond boy, standing on the ground just next to her, in tears.

_Wyatt. _He had grown even older since the last time she saw him.

_Why was he here? In this black void?_

What was that place anyway?

And then Piper realized. _It was the place between good and evil. _The in-between of the world.

How long had Wyatt been here?

Piper bent down, and scooped her baby up to her arms. She didn't know how to hold him properly, but he didn't complain. His small fingers grabbed the fabric of her clothes tightly, as if he would never let go.

Piper held on him tight, closing her eyes. _Was he real?_ It must have just been his soul… but it was good enough for her. Piper knew what she had to do now… she had to get her son out. Out of this neutral black void which he had been probably stuck him from the day she gave birth to him.

And now she knew; Wyatt was not Evil… he wasn't good either. He was in the middle. He still had hope.

She ran her hands through his soft hair… so soft, so gentle… it was _her little boy._

Soon, she felt a force trying to pull her away. She held on tightly to her Wyatt, hoping she'd be able to take him with her… she couldn't watch her son being taken away from her… not again.

But whatever was pulling her out was too strong. Piper's arms couldn't hold on to Piper anymore, and Wyatt was forced to release his hold of her clothe.

Then… boom. She was not in the black any longer.

She realized she was panting, hard, and she was on the floor. She opened her eyes, hoping she was still in that black void with her son, but everything around her was white.

_She was back in elder land._

"Piper!" Leo's voice called.

"Piper! It worked!" He continued.

He pulled her up from the floor, and she had to lean against him not to fall back down. Leo held her tightly, whispering in her ear over and over… "It worked Piper... _It worked…_"

She tried to tell him… that it didn't. She couldn't bring Wyatt out with her… but she had to catch her breath first.

"It was a tough battle, but we were able to pull you out. We almost lost you in the neutral dimension." The female elder was saying, sounding more cheerful then before.

_So she was right… it WAS the in-between of good and evil… she had to go back. _

"You need to get me back there!" Piper finally let out.

They all stopped talking and looked down at her.

Leo, who was still holding her against him for balance, pulled her away a bit to look into her eyes, as if checking if she was serious.

"What are you talking about Piper?" he asked, carefully.

"I have to go back…" She whispered.

"Leo, take her home. She needs to rest… it will take her a while to adjust." The elder was saying.

"_No_…" Piper mouthed, but she wasn't able to make any voice come out.

"Ok." Leo said, sounding serious now. "Will she be ok?" He asked.

"She should be ok soon." The elder nodded, and after that, all Piper saw was bright blue lights around them. Somewhere while they were orbing Piper closed her eyes and went into unconsciousness, where she could see her son again; remember the few moments she had with him.

OOO

"And they said that it worked for sure?" Paige asked, for the fifth time.

"They think it did…" Leo said, his eyes on Piper's figure on the couch.

"And what if it didn't?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, Phoebe." Leo repeated.

"I know. I know… I'm sorry." Phoebe leaned back in her chair, covering her face with her hands.

"What did she mean by wanting to go back?" Paige asked.

"I can't know that either Paige… she must have been confused." Leo suggested.

Paige was starting to ask something else, but Leo suddenly noticed that Piper's eyes were open.

He got up from his chair and headed her way.

"Piper? Are you there?" He asked, kneeling next to the couch.

She blinked a few times, looked around, then sat up at once.

"It's ok… everything is ok…" He tried to suit her, and her sisters were now kneeling next to him too.

"Wyatt." Piper said, her voice clear.

Leo saw Phoebe and Paige looking confused.

"He's not here honey…" Leo tried.

"He was in there!" She yelled. Leo was taken aback.

"Who is she talking about Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Our son." Leo summed up quickly. It seemed to satisfy Phoebe and Paige as an answer.

"He is stuck in that place Leo!" Piper continued, grabbing Leo's shirt tightly and staring into his eyes with that vicious look.

"What place?" Leo asked, weakly.

"The black… the in-between. He is stuck there Leo! STUCK!" She was screaming.

"Shh…." He begged. He was feeling that painful sting in his heart again.

Leo understood what Piper was saying very well… he knew about the Neutral Plane… It was where all the creatures who belonged to neither side existed. That was where their soul was trapped. It was a void of confusion and bewilderment. And that's where their son was trapped.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness… but this was a spot I wanted to stop at. Please review guys… you have been so good about it!  
I promised action in this chapter, but the way I wrote it I didn't like it… and then I came up with this and I liked it better, so that's what you got! I hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Together at Last

**AN: Well, finatlly I've updated... I'm making you guys wait so long, I'm really sorry... but unfortunatly I really couldn't do it any sooner, a lot going on here right now. But I can promise to try and updated faster the next chapter, but no more then that. **

** Now, on another note; How many of you have read my PiperLeo fiction LUSTVILLE? It's a non-magical one, but centering around these two. I'm considering to write a sequel for it, since I really have big ideas that I would like to write... but I want to know how many of you want me to. Please let me know in your review or feel free to send me an e-mail (;**

**Oh, and BTW, I recommend it to you if you haven't read it... LUSTVILLE is my personal favorite from the fictions I've posted on here. **

** Enjoy! **

****

**_CHAPTER XII_**

OOO **Together at Last** OOO

"She called the boy Wyatt…" Paige said. She even allowed herself to slip a smile.

Phoebe smiled too at those words. The two sisters were standing in the kitchen, staring into the living room where Leo and Piper were sitting on the couch. He was running his hand along her arm… from the shoulder and down to her elbow, then up again. It seemed to suit her.

He was talking to her, and she was nodding, her shoulders were not shaking any longer.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Paige asked Phoebe, feeling a lot like her role as the youngest sister.

"I don't. I don't even know if what the elders did on her worked. Do you think she's good now?" Phoebe asked, and Paige realized they both sounded childish.

"She looks the same to me… but it's a state of mind, right? We'd have to ask her to know."

"Yes, you're right." Phoebe nodded, a little too quickly. Paige could tell that she was just as distraught about the situation as herself.

"Phoebe… do you think, um… you know, Wyatt. Do you think it's possible to save him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe turned to look at her, straight in the eyes. Paige found herself looking down to her feet.

"I don't know Paige. Piper told us he'd spent his short life with the Source… I don't know if there is enough Power to… I mean, look what it took to turn Piper back. Which we still don't know for sure if we did."

"Phoebe, look at her." Paige demanded. They both turned to stare at Piper again. She was listening to Leo with her eyes closed. "We're gonna have to find her son Phoebe, otherwise we'll never truly have Piper back, good or evil."

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then she said; "You're right. Come on, let's go see if the book of shadows can be any help."

"And if it's not?"

"I have a feeling it's time to get our dead grandmother involved. If anyone can help us, it's her. She's the one who does Wiccanings, if all goes bad then we can have her and the rest of the Halliwell line try a had on our nephew." Phoebe sounded determined.

The words, 'Our Nephew' kicked a nerve in Paige, and she suddenly had the urge to do anything, _anything _in her power to save the boy.

OOO

Leo squeezed his hard around Piper's shoulder, gently.

She was calm now, seeming as if she's lost in her own twilight world.

They had spent the past long hour talking about their son, about the place he was stuck in. The In-between. Leo was able to convince her that it was possible to take him out. That, in fact, it was a good thing that he was there. Despite the fact that he had lived in a plane of confusion and endless fear, it was a sign that he was not evil, not yet anyway. _Not ever_, Leo added to himself.

"Now, honey, tell me how you feel." He said.

She looked at him, a little confused.

"Just peachy." She answered plainly.

"No, what I mean is; do you feel any different, at all?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, but then her eyes widened, showing Leo she knew what he was talking about.

"The ritual… did it work?" He asked anyways.

"I think it did." She said, and Leo was almost certain he saw a small grin on her lips.

He smiled in return.

"I feel completely different Leo. I can't hear voices anymore, Rassalas is not trying to get into my head… it feels great." Now he knew for sure she was smiling.

He pulled her into a hug, and it felt unbelievably good to have her cling on to him. "See, I told you you could do it." He whispered, and she held on even tighter.

"Thank you Leo… so _so_ much for getting me out of that hell… I'm sorry I haven't shown how grateful I am, but I swear I am, I love all of you so much…"

"Shh… You don't need to thank anyone. We're family… you are everything to me. And the fact that you are here is more then amazing Piper." He pulled away to look into her eyes.

They were teary, but for the first time since she was back, Leo could confidentially know that they weren't tears of sadness.

Piper had her hand on his shoulder, and he could feel her cool fingers against his skin. He knew he would sooner or later give into the temptation. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at him, and Leo was loosing his mind. He wanted her more then he ever did before.

He could suddenly feel her breath against his skin, even though there were at least some good 7 inches in-between then.

"I love you, Piper. God, you're perfect." With a whisper of these words, he leaned forward, taking her lips into his, embracing them with every bit of energy he had. How could one small woman have such big influence on him? He'd do anything for her.

He moved his hand to her back, sliding it under her sweater, Phoebe's sweater to be exact, and she leaned her back on the couch, and he followed her, never breaking the bittersweet kiss.

"God, Leo… I missed this…" She whimpered under him, her hands tangling in his hair.

He moved down to her chin, and neck, and she arched under him.

They were both so hungry for each other, like wild cats attacking.

"Leo… Right now… I want you right now…" She breathed. He held on to her and orbed upstairs to her old bed.

He was hesitant, not sure if she wanted the same thing he did. But she was pulling her own sweater off, so he helped.

When her shirt was off, Leo brought his hands to her waist, looked down, and then stopped.

Her stomach was bruised, blue and yellow circles covering it. He couldn't help but stare.

Piper cupped his face with her hands and pulled him up so his face was right above hers.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Piper…"

"_It doesn't matter._" She repeated. "Not anymore."

He decided to let it go, and moved on, stripping his own shirt off…

OOO

"You saw your mommy, didn't you boy?" They source asked the blond toddler.

Wyatt's blue eyes were staring at him as he paced from side to side.

"How is your mommy doing? Not too happy I hope."

"My lord…" Rassalas tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" Cole turned around angrily, an energy ball in his hand.

"But, my lord… you must listen…"

The Source extended his hand and caught Rassalas's neck, squeezing him tightly.

"I already know, you fool. I could sense it. They turned her back. She's… _good"_ He spit the words with disgust. Then he let go of Rassalas.

"What are we going to do next?" Rassalas asked when he caught his breath.

"Just follow the plan, keep the preparations going. This ritual will happen. I'm not delaying anything, I've waited long enough as it is."

"But sir, the charmed one…"

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her, personally. It's time I get a little more involved and get that bitch down here ones and for all." Cole smiled down at Wyatt, whose eyes were still staring at him, big as ever.

OOO

"_Hear these words, Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the Great Divide."_

Phoebe chanted these words right after Paige put the 5 crystals in a circle.

Momentarily, white light swirled around, and shaped Grams's see-through figure in the middle.

She instantly smiled, and extended her hands out, quickly walking out of the circle and becoming solid.

"Oh, my darlings! How good to see you!" The two sisters hugged their Grams tightly.

"It's great to see you too, Grams." Phoebe said as they pulled away.

"Now, what in the world took you so long? It's about time you realize that you need my help!" she exclaimed.

"Grams, we have good news…" Paige started, but Grams cut her off.

"I know, darling, I'm all updated. Now, where is my poor girl? I want to see her…" Grams said, obviously referring to Piper, already heading down the stairs. Phoebe and Paige followed.

"I think she and Leo are in her bedroom… wait, Grams, we need to talk first." Phoebe said, and Grams stopped and turned around.

"Very well. Let's go downstairs, shall we?"

The girls nodded, and soon were in the living room.

Paige came back form the kitchen with three cups of tea and handed Phoebe and Grams theirs.

"Thank you darling." Grams said, slipping from her tea. "It's tasteless from me, but I'm sure it's good." She said, and Paige blushed. "Now, will you save me from my misery and tell me why your faces are so gloomy? I'd think you'd be thrilled to have your sister back… everyone thought all hope was lost." Grams was saying, looking very serious now.

Phoebe and Paige shared a look, and Phoebe went on, explaining the mixed situation they were in.

OOO

Piper was flung atop of him, her chest against his.

He was sound asleep, but she couldn't close her eyes. She drew imaginary circles on Leo's chest with her index finger, her mind lost in though.

_God, that was great sex._ She suddenly thought, and smiled.

But that was not what was keeping her up. Every time she would close her eyes, she'd see Wyatt, staring up at her, miserable and confused.

If only he could be here with his parents… that would be picture perfect.

She herself felt better then she did in the past two years in her own skin. Somehow, she now had more hope, something she didn't just that morning.

Tomorrow, she would talk with her sisters, apologize because she felt she needed to, and she will be ok again. She will be strong; the way she used to be. And with that strength she will bring her son back.

Tired, Piper rolled off of Leo to his side. He automatically wrapped his arm around her waist, and she did the same to him, sliding one of her legs between his. Then she finally closed her eyes, too exhausted to think.

So she slept, better then she did in a long while.

**AN: Please review guys… I'll try and update as soon as I can. This chapter was a lot to bring Piper and Leo closer, and predict a few things for the future. What do you think about the sisters summoning Grams to help? Will she be able to make a difference? Is there a solution? And what the hell is the Source planning? **

**Till next time…**


	13. The Key

**AN: wow… I haven't updated in a while. I sat down to write this a while ago, but I never found enough time to finish it. Until now, that is. **

**Thank you all sooo much for consistently reviewing it… I means a lot to me, really. And thanks for your positive responses to a Lustville sequel…. I know sequels sometimes suck, but I really do think I can make this one work, especially since so many of your read the first one. Though, I'll make sure that I make it so that if people didn't read the first one they can still get around pretty well and enjoy it. I'll start it as soon as both this, and Bound By Law are finished. **

**Thanks again! And enjoy (:**

_**CHAPTER XIII**_

OOO **The Key** OOO

"Do you know what is it exactly that the source is planning to do?" Grams asked, after listening to a long update from her granddaughters.

"No… but that's a giveaway. Probably wants to 'Overthrow all that is good in the world'." Paige put on a low voice, waving her hands.

Grams didn't seem amused.

"Sorry." Paige sighed.

But Phoebe was detecting a different vibe from Grams. There was something she knew that made her heart sink, and Phoebe felt it.

"What is it?"

Grams was as if she didn't hear. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Grams…"

"Girls, has Leo been in contact with the elders?"

"Yes." Phoebe reasoned.

"Then he knows." Grams lowered her voice, almost to a whisper, looking down.

"Knows what?" Paige was getting inpatient.

"He should probably be the one to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Piper's voice alarmed them all, and they shot their heads up to look at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Piper…" Grams got up, a smile now covering her features, as she hurried to embrace her eldest granddaughter.

Piper returned the lover, holding Grams closely.

Phoebe let out a smile. It was refreshing; to see people she loves, happy, at least to some extent. Piper has gotten better since she first came back, a few days before. She looked somewhat like a ghost when she first appeared… and above all; she was good again. Now, all she needed to do, was to use her powers as a charmed one, just ones would be enough, and she'd officially be 'Piper' again.

"I'm so proud of you honey… I never gave up hope." The last part Grams whispered, but Phoebe heard. Good old grams.

Piper was seen smiling through shallow tears, because they were, at last, of happiness. Grams had that effect one you- she made you happy just from being there.

She and Piper exchanged some loving words, and then they both walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Grams…" Paige reminded. They were waiting for some unanswered questions.

"Girls…" Grams was now looking at Piper. She was stalling.

"Look, I don't know it all. Leo should be the one explaining you the process…"

"Grams, what process…" Piper wouldn't take the silence.

"It has been done before, what the source is trying to do. The elders think he'll be trying the same thing again…"

"Same thing? And what would that 'thing' be?"

"Corruption… of the world above. The underworld… they don't like it there, the demons. Since the beginning of time, of magic, the dominating side was on the world above. For a while, the Evil got through… good magic was corrupted, and the results weren't good. This was thousands of years ago. Good magic grew enough to take over again. In the time of your ancestors, Melinda Warren, to be exact; the Source tried to turn the game, bring Evil to dominate the ground we walk on, and he almost succeeded. Almost. Good won ones again."

Grams stopped to look each sister in the eyes.

"The Source is trying to do the same, I'm afraid. This is why he took you from the first place Piper, and kept you alive. He needed you for this."

"Alright… well, he's been defeated before… if Melinda Warren did it, why can't we? I'm sure the magic of the charmed ones, and all the help we can gather up, will be stronger then whatever the Source can gather up." Paige said, in her usual confident attitude.

"It's true, magic has only gotten stronger over the years… potentially, you should be able to repeat your ancestors' steps, with a few modern tricks, and win…"

"But…There's a 'but', isn't there?" Phoebe could tell.

"Yes, unfortunately. This time, the source has something that he didn't have years ago. No one did. He has the strongest magical source of power that has ever walked this earth."

"Stronger then us? Where'd he find something like that?" Paige asked.

Grams's eyes settled on Piper, and Phoebe could see that Piper was realizing what, or who, Grams was talking about. Phoebe wasn't following.

"Oh god…" Piper let out.

There were tears in Grams's eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

Piper's chest started rising and falling, rapidly, and Phoebe started realizing.

"Wyatt." Paige beat her to it.

"What are we gonna do…" Phoebe asked, uneasy.

"Exactly what we were going to do… turn him good, just follow the original plan…" Paige encouraged.

"There is no original plan!" Piper's voice rose above the others, and Phoebe knew she'd break down again.

OOO

Leo woke up, startled. At first, he couldn't find what was it that woke him. The room was dark… seemingly quiet. He expanded his arm to feel Piper next to him, but she wasn't there.

He finally set up, ran his hand through his hair, and turned the light next to the bed on. Something, inside, was bothering him… almost depressing him. Soon he realized the feeling wasn't his… he was sensing Piper.

When he heard voices from downstairs, Leo got up, slipped into his clothes, and headed towards the kitchen, where the lights were on.

"We summoned Grams for a reason… Maybe if we try a Wiccaning…" Leo heard Paige's voice right before he himself entered the kitchen.

They were all there; Phoebe, Paige, Piper and…. Penny?

"Penny?"

They all turned to look at him, aside from Piper. He still hasn't gotten to see her face, just her long hair falling down her back, still tangled from sleep.

"What's going on?"

"You knew…" That was Piper.

Leo walked around the table, to get a sight of Piper, and then he realized her distraught state.

"What happened?" Leo was confused… but deep inside he was starting to realize what it was all about.

"Leo…" Grams got up, and walked closer to him, talking in a low tone.

"You need to talk to them. About your son… the position you've all been put in. They need to hear it all. I know it's just as hard for you Leo… But you can't all loose it at ones." Grams reasoned.

He's been avoiding the truth, about Wyatt. Their son, Wyatt. He knew that he was the key to the source's plan. He's been avoiding it, but there was no way out. If they were gonna fight, they had to have all the cards laid out in front of them… including Piper.

Looking over Grams's shoulder, Leo said;

"We need to talk."

"As hell we do." Paige agreed.

There was a lot they had to discuss.

OOO

"You're going alone?" Rassalas asked, alarmed.

The source turned to look at him.

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, never… But you must remember; they are the power of three again. They are strong."

"Don't be so ignorant, Rassalas. They can't possibly gain the strength they have lost in 2 years with a few lonely days. It is utterly impossible."

Rassalas remained silent, and the Source preferred it that way.

"We will carry on with the ceremony, the day after tomorrow. We'll start when the sun rises in the world above. It will be the last time these people will get to see the sun rise upon a world of good. Because not a day from then, the sun will rise on evil, and it will honor it. The ground will open up, and all the useless creatures walking upon it will fall into twilight, into the underworld. Only the strong will survive and stay atop, and they will rise with us, and serve evil. I have been waiting for this day for over a hundred years."

The Source was no longer talking to Rassalas. His attention was now on the little boy, the son of the charmed one. Their key to success.

The boy stared at him with his usual glare, one through which Cole always saw Piper. Her son didn't look a lot like her, but they had the same glare. The same feel of presents. He liked it.

Cole walked up to Wyatt and grabbed him gently into his arms. The boy didn't resist.

"Let's go get your mother down here, shall we? We're gonna need her if we want this ceremony to work out properly. Be a good boy. Rassalas; I'm keeping you in charge. This shouldn't take long. Piper never was very strong when it came to facing Me." with these words, the source flamed out, with Wyatt in his arms.

**AN: Please review guys… next chapter will be a handful.**


	14. Messenger

**AN: This is the chapter before the last one guys… Sorry it took so long… again… Next chapter will be a long one. I think You'll enjoy it. But first, this chapter. Please leave me a review!**

_**CHAPTER XIV**_

OOO **Messenger** OOO

Leo had explained them everything. About the entire purpose of Wyatt in the underworld, and how elemental he is for even trying to do what the source was planning. The source wouldn't even be capable to try it without Wyatt. He could do without anyone else, even one of the charmed ones, but he needed Wyatt.

Leo said those were the exact words of the elders, who have known about Wyatt's existence, but only recently found out what he was held in the underworld for.

Piper kept it together the whole time. She listened carefully, and nodded when it was appropriate.

Then, she said she'd be in her room, and disappeared upstairs. She needed time to think things through.

Piper wasn't naive. She knew very well what it all meant. Usually, as Piper remembered it from years ago, they sisters would find a weak point in the occasional demon they would fight, then they would hit that weak point.

This time, the weak point was Wyatt. The son she never really got to know, yet she felt him everywhere she went. She was sure Leo did too. How could he not? The pull was so strong.

Piper realized her muscles were tense, and decided she could ease them. She sat on her bed, then flopped to her back, and it already felt better. The sheets covering the bed were cool and refreshing. It sent a cool breeze through her, and she closed her eyes, almost in joy.

Little things brought joy to her now. She was so used to the low life of the underworld… this was like heaven, or even higher, if possible. These little moments meant to her more then she herself will ever realize.

She took a moment to look at the situation she was in from a different eye's view.

She was back home and her sisters and lover were good and healthy, and she was safe. Pretty safe. It wasn't a bad place to be, if not considering where her son was.

They would find a way to defeat the source, her sisters always have. And she has too.

He was weak inside, Piper knew it. He was half human. Piper made a note to herself to tell it to her sisters, but she was drifting off. She was tired, again. She didn't resist the urge to close her eyes, and she hugged herself, and she was fast asleep...

………

"Mom….."

……..

"Mom."

…….. Hmmm……

"Piper…."

…….. Wha…?

"Mom!"

…. Someone was talking to her.

Piper opened her eyes.

She was convinces someone had called her name.

"Mom?"

This time the voice was vivid.

Piper quickly sat up, and turned to the direction the voice came from.

There, stood a pale man, in his twenties probably... He had blond, messy hair. It reached the shoulders.

He looked tired.

And he had called her 'mom'.

"Who are you?" She asked, and wondered if he had heard. She was probably dreaming.

The stranger came closer, and Piper found him familiar. Where had she seen him before? Was he a demon? She was alerted. He must have noticed, because he took a step back.

"You don't recognize me." He stated.

She shook her head no, agreeing.

It was a dream. An awkward dream. She must wake up….

"Mom, please, stay with me..."

"Why do you call me that?" She asked.

Piper looked him over again. His pale face had small scars on it.. His eye was yellow. He looked like he's been beaten, not long ago. Yet, he was still a beautiful young man. He reminded her of Leo.

God, could it be?

"Wyatt?" She attempted.

For the first time since he awoke her, he smiled. It was a warm smile. He even blushed.

"I knew you'd recognize me. I just knew you would."

"What? I don't understand."

He sighed. "May I?" He pointed to the bed, and Piper nodded, and he took a seat at the edge.

"Listen, there isn't much time mom. I went back here, back in time, to change the life we are forced to live in my own time."

"How old are you?" Piper asked. She was still in shock, or something like that.

"Seventeen."

He looked much older then that. He looked so tired. A tired, broken man.

He was her son, and he was alive. That means they were able to save him.

"Mom… this will be hard to explain to you… but I came back here to make sure that you stop the source from corrupting Good and changing the world that's above into a twin of the underworld." Wyatt took a moment to look around him. He seemed a lot more admiring then one should be from seeing an ordinary room.

"This place is so beautiful. Like nothing I have ever seen before. You told me it would be like this."

"I told you?"

"Yes. When I was ten… or twelve. I don't remember. You told me stories about how it used to be. You said that you would do everything to make things that way again. Which is why I'm here." He focused on Piper's eyes again.

"You want me to do something." Piper understood. She liked the boy… behind the sad eyes were sparkles, and the smile he gave her so frequently made her feel special. _This was her son._

"Yes. I need you to make a decision you didn't make in my past."

Piper took a deep breath. It was so surreal. "I'm listening." She managed.

He seemed uneasy. "You already know… about the sources plan. Do you?"

"Not exactly. I know he is trying to turn the world evil… but doesn't he always?"

"Yes. But this time he will succeed."

Piper held her breath for a moment.

"Look, in the world I come from… Mom, I haven't seen you in three years. I don't even know if you're still alive. Phoebe and Paige are dead, I know that for sure. I saw it. Dad is still around… But he has too many responsibilities. I didn't use to understand it, I was mad for him leaving me, but since I turned 13 I do the same thing."

"And what is it… that, you… do?"

"We live a double life. We serve the demons at night, and help others like us at day. There are very few of us… witches, and whitelighters, and other magical creatures of the good. In my time, there are only demons and humans, but the humans can't help. They have no way to fight, and they don't know any better. But too many are suffering, and I've come to realize, WE've come to realize, that there is a moment here, in the past, where we could change the way things turned out."

He leaned a little closer.

"Mom… you need to get rid of me. Little me. There is no way to steal me back here, but you will have an opportunity to kill me, tonight. You need to be ready. Please, Mom… I swear, it's the only way."

Piper got up from the bed and took a few steps back, shaking her head no. He was out of his mind.

He got up too. "Look, I know, it's an absurd thing to ask… but you must understand… it needs to be done, to save everyone. The source wouldn't be able to perform the ritual without the key. I am the key… Mom, this is for the grater good. No, scratch that… this is for our race."

"Look, you need to stop this… You can't even think of asking me to do any of this… you're mad…" Piper felt tears well up. She didn't want to cry.

"I hate my life! Ok? I hate it. I would kill myself at any given moment, but I stay there for dad, and he stays for me. And for the other people, because they need us. But we have no life… we are nothing. Dad is old, and tired, and he is weak. He lost most of his powers, because he needed them to help others. But this world we live in drains our powers out. Mom, we can't carry on. This is our only way out… their, only way out. Please, Mom…"

"Do you realize you are asking me to kill me own son? He is not even 2 yet… It's just… I…" Piper was speechless. What is one supposed to tell to a son who is asking his mother to kill him?

"Mom, you need to do this. I swear, this is the only way… please." Piper noticed he was crying. His tears made her own eyes hurt.

"Please…"

"I can't…" She begged for him to understand.

"They will me here soon. Any moment now. Please Mom…" He stepped forward and braced her with a strong hug, and for a moment he refused to let go. Piper hugged him back. But she won't do it. She would never be able to.

That was when she saw the three demons shimmering in. Her hands flew up, and they froze.

"It's the only way. I'm so sorry I had to do this. Goodbye." He kissed her cheek lightly, and then he was gone. The demons unfroze fast. They managed to break the force field around the house. But how?

Then, one of them took his hood off, and Piper recognized him right away.

Cole.

The Source.

**AN: Please review guys… only one, long chapter to go. What do you think will happen? Will Piper do it? Will she sacrifice her son for the good of others? All questions will be answered next chapter!**


End file.
